Naruto: El Silver Claimer
by Master-Juan-X
Summary: Paso a las finales del examen chunin pero no había nadie que lo entrenara pero encontró a alguien que lo entrenara en las artes olvidadas del control de la plata y le adra un nuevo enfoque a su vida. Naruto harem - semi divino- chico de la profecía
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: el Silver Claimer

Hoy no era realmente un buen día para naruto había pasado las preliminares de los exámenes chunin él había ido a pedir ayuda a su sensei Kakashi pero le dijo que no que no lo podía entrenar, luego fue a su pasa para pedirles ayuda a sus padres pero le dijeron que no podía ya que iban a entrenar a sus hermano y hermanas junto con sus padrinos, siempre era lo mismo entrenaban Menma, Natsumi y Naruko solo porque los dos primeros tienen el poder del zorro el primero en Yang y la segunda el Ying sin contar que contaban con grandes reservas de chakra mientras que el solo tenía el alma y a Naruko que era un año menor que el pero ella podía activar las cadenas de chakra que hicieron famosa a su mama, el no odiaba a sus hermanas él las quería incluso lo ayudaban cunado podían pero era otro cuento con Menma que era un engreído que siempre se burlaba de el pero no lo odiaba .

Incluso tuvieron en descaro de decirle lo que le enseñaría algo que solo hizo que se enfadara porque si no lo van a entrenar le cuenta lo que le van a enseñar el rasengan, las bases del hiraishin y le iban a dar el contrato de invocación de los sapos a Menma y a sus hermanas le enseñarían el Kenjutsu del clan Uzumaki y las técnicas de Tsunade junto con su contrato de invocación de las babosas.

Ahora era de noche estaba caminando por la aldea recibiendo miradas de odio como siempre pero ya no le importaba, aunque en el pasado lo atacaban todo acabo cuando el sandaime le consiguió que unos ambus los protegieran ya que aunque le dijera a sus padres nunca le creyeron debido a que eso era imposible para ellos, pero ahora que era ninja no lo cuidaban ya que si lo atacaban ahora si se pida defender. Pensando en el sandaime mejor dicho su abuelo tal vez debería pedirle ayuda o tal vez a Ebiso ya que con el ultimo había conseguido una relación tipo hermanos luego que le enseñara de acuerdo a él camino que debía seguir para ser un gran ninja incluso le había ofrecido entrenarlo si lo necesitaba pero luego desestimo la idea.

Naruto:" no estoy seguro que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que entrenar a alguien como yo que no tiene talento" dijo suspirando en su cabeza mientras que su interior cierta bestia está gruñendo sin que él lo supiera por lo que dijo.

Mientras caminaba por los barrios rojos de Konoha asía su restaurante favorito Ichiraku-ramen cuando oyó un ruido en un callejón le pico la curiosidad y se acercó para ver que era cuando llego hay vio un bulto cubierto con una manta.

Naruto: esto que ese- dijo acercándose al bulto cuando lo toco este soltó un gruñido- esto está vivo- le quito el manto vio una persona – oiga señor está bien.

El murmuro algo.

Naruto: dijo algo señor.

COMIDA-dijo parándose y agarrándolo de los hombros con un gruñido del estómago antes de desmayarse y que naruto lo agarra.

Naruto: ahora que hago – dijo mirando al hombre en sus brazos- mejor lo llevo a comer a Ichiraku tal vez se despierte- dijo mientras ponía al hombre en su espalda y saltaba al techo, sabía que si alguien lo veía con un hombre en su espalda se vería mal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de un rato llego a Ichiraku-ramen era una tienda simple pero agradable el entro y vio a la chica era delgada, con un pelo largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, además su tono de piel es blanca. Ella lleva un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas, una especie de delantal azul oscuro con cintas en forma de lazo en la parte superior y un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza él la veía también era como una hermana era Ayame.

Naruto: hola Ayame-nee.

La chica que estaba de espaldas del mostrador volteo y vio a su figura de hermano menor con un hombre en su espalda algo que la extraño- hola naruto-kun quien es tu amigo y porque está en tu espalda.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa nerviosa-bueno Ayame-nee pues no se lo encontré en un callejón y tenía hambre así que lo traje no podía dejarlo hay.

Ayame suspiro sabía que naruto era así ayudando al que podía- bueno siéntalo y le preparare algo adivino el especial naruto con doble porción-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió- en verdad me conoces – dijo sentándose y poniendo al sujeto en la silla al lado de él recostando la cabeza en el mostrador.

Naruto lo vio fijamente era una chico de no más de 20 años con cabello azul desordenado en punta (como Gray de Fairy Tail), si recordaba sus ojos eran café aunque no lo pudo ver bien por la oscuridad del callejón, tenía 3 piercings en su ojo izquierdo, dos aretes, una chaqueta azul larga de nieve como la de Gary pero esta era azul con bordes color gris, un suéter negro, collar en forma de cráneo, unos pantalones café simple con unas botas negras. Para naruto él se veía genial pero dejo sus pensamientos cuando el olor a ramen lo llamo .

Ayame: bueno naruto toma – dijo poniéndolo un cuenco con ramen en frente y otro en frente del desconocido este olio el olor a comida y se despertó y empezó a devorar la comida rápidamente sorprendiendo a naruto y Ayame.

Naruto: parece que tu comida es milagrosa nee-chan.

Ayame: que esperaban mi ramen es milagroso- dijo con orgullo.

El desconocido luego de terminar con el suyo cogió el de naruto asiendo que este se enoje.

Naruto: oye eso es mío.

Si no comes pierdes- dijo mientras se lo comía.

Naruto: así tratas al que te salvo.

Ayame: es verdad por lo menos agradece.

Con que tú me salvaste, a gracias – dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

Naruto: eso es todo no me dices ni tu nombre.

Bueno mi nombre es Hamrio Mujika- dijo para luego volver a comer.

Naruto: en verdad te salvo, te doy de comer y solo das las gracias.

Ayame: es verdad eres un mal agradecido.

Hamrio miro a Ayame par a luego dejar el plato de comida y mirarla.

Hamrio: no te preocupes hermosa, claro que le voy a gradecer como se merece que tal si nos traes otro poco de comida-dijo con una sonrisa algo que hizo sonrojar a Ayame.

Ayame: si… en..seg..uida-dijo para luego entrar a la cocina.

Naruto: "este chico es bueno ni el tonto de Kakashi logro algo así y lo ha intentado muchas veces"-pensó con una sonrisa en otro lugar en la aldea cierto peli plateado se deprimió sin saber el motivo.

Hamrio vio al chico que lo salvo y noto en seguida algo-"este chico no es como los demás"- dime gaki cómo te llamas.

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Hamrio: bueno dime eres un ninja no.

Naruto sonrió- si soy un ninja, ya pase a las finales del examen chunin un paso más cerca para que la gente me reconozca-dijo con convicción.

Hamrio sonrió- bueno si es así no deberías estar entrenando con tu sensei.

Naruto: es que él me está esperando en el campo de entrenamiento – dijo con una sonrisa forzada mintiendo.

Hamrio: ya veo-"me está mintiendo porque será"- mejor come rápido para que vayas a verlo.

Naruto: si es verdad.

Ayame: que bueno que traje esto-dijo llevando algunos cuencos de ramen que repartió entre los dos.

Los dos juntaron sus manos-gracias por la comida-dijeron antes de empezar a comer y pelear por la comida algo que hizo sonreír a Ayame ya que solo veía así a naruto pocas veces, luego de 10 cuencos.

Estuvo deliciosos gracias-dijeron al mismo tiempo luego se vieron uno al otro para empezar a reír.

Naruto: me copiaste – dijo riendo.

Hamrio: no tú me copiaste –dijo siguiendo riendo.

Naruto: puede ser pero estuvo delicioso .

Hamrio: es verdad.

Naruto saco algo de dinero- Ayame-nee gracias- dijo dándole el dinero .

Ayame: fue un placer naruto.

Naruto: Hamrio-san ya pague la comida de los dos, espero volver a verte, cuídate- dijo parándose y saliendo del local cuando lo detuvo Hamrio.

Hamrio: naruto atrapa- dijo lanzándole algo.

Naruto lo atrapo y vio que era una moneda de plata con una calavera en ambos lados- y esto.

Hamrio: tómalo como pago por la comida.

Naruto: gracias.

Hamrio: no agradezcas, mejor vete o tu sensei se preocupara.

Naruto: es verdad mejor me voy- dijo poniendo la moneda en su bolsillo para salir corriendo luego de que se fue Hamrio se puso serio.

Hamrio: dime porque me mintió –dijo mirando a Ayame.

Ayame solo suspiro- lo notaste, sabes él nunca fue bueno mintiendo.

Hamrio: eso se nota pero dime porque.

Ayame: bueno es que su sensei es un vago y solo se preocupa por el emo de Sasuke y su hermano Menma el arrogante y lo deja de lado.

Hamrio se puso furioso por eso- y sus padres quienes son porque no hablaron con él para que lo ayudara.

Ayame solo frunció el ceño- sus padres son el Hokage Minato Namikaze y su madre es Kushina Uzumaki ellos apenas se preocupan por solo cuando necesitan que haga algo no lo tomes mal ellos lo quieren pero no lo toman en cuenta en los entrenamientos de la familia, lo bueno es que su hermanas lo quieren y lo ayudan cuando pueden.

Hamrio: ya veo, no hay nadie más que lo pueda ayudar.

Ayame: tienes padrinos pero pasa lo mismo solo se preocupan por sus hermanos, las únicas personas que se preocupan por su progreso es el sandaime y su familia también Iruka y Ebiso pero ellos pasan ocupados y no los pueden ayudar mucho.

Hamrio: entiendo, ahora dime porque quiere que la gente lo reconozca si es el hijo del Hokage, él debe ser muy querido.

Ayame se tensó ante eso- lo siento pero si quieres saber tendrás que preguntarle a naruto.

Hamrio afirmó con la cabeza-"debe ser por eso"- bueno gracias, toma esto como muestra de gratitud-dijo mientras le pasaba una flor de plata.

Ayame: que linda donde la encontraste.

Hamrio sonrió- conozco a un gran artesano, bueno hermosa nos vemos por ahí – dijo parándose y saliendo del local- ha si la próxima vez que lo veas dale todo el ramen que pueda comer se lo merecerá.

Ayame ladeo la cabeza confundida- a que te refieres.

Hamrio solo se rio- a nada solo regálaselos- dijo saliendo dejando a Ayame confundida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto con naruto se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento alejado de todos o eso creía.

Naruto: bueno a un no es tan tarde entrenare un rato antes de volver o las chicas se preocuparan- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en un sello y gritaba- **kage Bunshin no jutsu **– dijo antes de que saliera un clon de sombra – bueno Ebiso me dijo que era un jutsu prohibido porque necesitaba mucho chakra para usarlo y por qué transfiere las memorias al usuario, con mi nivel de chakra esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer-dijo suspirando.

Clon- vamos no te desanime que importa que tengas la reservas de un genin medio trabajaste duro por ello y mira que lograste crear un clon luego de trabajo y dedicación eso es algo.

Naruto: tienes razón, bueno practiquemos nuestro Taijutsu – ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea y se lanzaron uno al otro.

Mientras tanto en la rama de un árbol estaba Hamrio acostado viendo a naruto.

Hamrio: el chico tiene agallas eso es algo que me agrada me recuerda a él – dijo recordando a su viejo amigo y veía el pésimo Taijutsu del chico- pero en términos de habilidad está lejos de él, aunque no sé porque tiene bajas reservas tiene a ella dentro de él, bueno lo veré un rato más antes de preguntarle – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la rama.

Luego de 10 minutos el clon de sombras desapareció luego que se le acabara el chakra.

Naruto callo en el suelo jadeando- maldición estoy al límite solo dure 10 minutos no eso es patético- dijo al aire.

Eso es verdad-dijeron detrás de él.

Narro se paró y volteo a ver quién era y vio a Hamrio- cállate tú qué sabes.

Hamrio: es verdad que va ha haber alguien que ha está luchando por muchos años.

Naruto: acaso tú eres ninja.

Hamrio solo sonrió- algo por el estilo, pero no hablemos por mí hablemos de ti la chica llamada Ayame me dijo que no la habías tenido fácil dime porque.

Naruto: no sé a qué te refieres – dijo desviando la mirada .

Hamrio se puso serio- será porque tienes al Kyubi dentro de ti no.

Naruto se sorprendió- como sabes eso nadie aparte de los de Konoha saben eso y tú eres extranjero no puede saberlo.

Hamrio: que te puedo decir soy alguien especial.

Naruto: si claro eres alguien único, apuesto ni que me puede vencer pareces un debilucho.

Hamrio sonrió ante eso- si este tan seguro vénceme y te daré todo el ramen que quieras.

Naruto sonrió- es trato – dijo antes de salir disparado a golpearlo al estómago.

Hamrio lo esquivo – eso es todo es patético – dijo mientras esquivaba una pata a la cabeza.

Naruto: cállate –dijo mientras saltaba y lo intentaba golpear en el rostro para ser detenido con una mano.

Hamrio: te digo lo que te falta chico agallas-dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el estómago con su otra mano.

Naruto salió volando unos metros y se levantó con esfuerzo- agallas no me hagas reír eso me sobra, he pasado mi vida luchando por sobrevivir y para hacerme fuerte a mi no me faltan agallas-dijo mientras corrió otra vez a golpearlo solo para ser recibido por Hamrio sonriente que lo golpeo en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

Hamrio: es verdad tienes agallas me recuerdas a mi mejor amigo Haru Glory- dijo mientras quitaba la mano del estómago y naruto caía agarrándose el estómago – por eso te propongo un trato algo que no he hecho desde hace años.

Naruto aun en el suelo levanto el rostro lo mejor que pudo- que trato.

Hamrio: el trato es que me dejes ser tu maestro para enseñarte todo lo que se y le demuestres a toda esta aldea quien eres.

Naruto se sorprendió no esperaba eso muy pocas personas se preocupan por él y además le ofrecía entrenarlo prácticamente se le regalaba su entrenamiento pero aún tenía dudas.

Naruto: porque.

Hamrio: porque no.

Naruto: no juegues soy débil yo lo sé porque a mí no ha otro.

Hamrio sonrió- te lo dije me recuerdas aun viejo amigo y eres igual de idiota para seguir luchando a pesar de que tienes en tu contra todo, por eso te voy a enseñar y te lo prometo con mi entrenamiento te hare el chico más fuerte de toda esta aldea no de todo el mundo – dijo con determinación.

Naruto quedo sin palabras nadie le había ofrecido algo por el estilo- en verdad pero como sé que no eres un debilucho- dijo con duda no quería ofenderlo él lo derrotó pero él era un genin.

Hamrio: aun después de todo no crees que soy fuerte bien te lo demonstrar- dijo mientras se arrancaba su collar y lo transformaba en un arco y de la nada aparecía una flecha de plata que lanzo asía una piedra que cuando golpeo a la piedra esta exploto, dejando a naruto sin palabras Hamrio lo vio sonrió- decías algo.

Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos- como demonios hiciste eso, me lo vas a enseñar y voy a tener un collar como el tuyo que hace eso.

Hamrio sonrió- bueno naruto para responder tus preguntas primero lo hice porque soy un Silver Claimer, si te voy a enseñar con mucho gusto y si quieres un collar como el mío te lo tienes que ganar.

Naruto: que es un Silver Claimer.

Hamrio: es alguien que manipula la plata y con mucho entrenamiento crea plata de la nada mejor dicho es alguien genial- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto salto como loco- si voy a ser súper genial y hare que la gente me reconozca.

Hamrio: eso es verdad, ahora dime cuanto tiempo tienes para el torneo.

Naruto: bueno 1 mes desde hoy para el torneo.

Hamrio sonrió- bien eso será tiempo suficiente para rehacerte desde el inicio.

Naruto: a que te refieres.

Hamrio: lo que me refiero es que te voy a convertir en ese tiempo en una versión joven de Madara y Hashirama combinados.

A naruto se le salió los ojos- en verdad.

Hamrio: claro pero ahora dime tienes que despedirte de alguien porque no te vas apartar de mi hasta que completes tu entrenamiento.

Naruto: bueno serian mis hermanas, el jiji y Konohamaru.

Hamrio: bueno ve a despedirte de ellos te doy una hora para volver mientras vienes pensare tu entrenamiento y no le digas a nadie de mi me oíste no queremos que me impidan que sea tu sensei.

Naruto: está bien Hamrio-sensei- luego de eso se fue corriendo con la energía que le quedaba.

Hamrio: bueno como estará la pequeña Kurama- dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto corría a todo lo que tenía luego de 15 minutos llego a su casa el entro rápidamente luego entro a la sala donde estaban sus hermanas, el sonrió al verlas eran hermosas.

Naruko era la versión femenina de naruto cuando usa su jutsu sexy solo esta usaba la misma ropa de Kushina cuando era joven sino que esta tenia llamas de color azul rojizo en la parte inferior.

Natsumi era una mini Kushina en pocas palabras esta usaba un kimono como el de Tsunade cuando era niña solo que este era azul.

Ambas hermanas vieron a su hermano y sonrieron.

Naruto: como están chicas .

Naruko: hola naruto-nii.

Natsumi: hola naruto-nii.

Naruto: y papa, mama y teme.

Natsumi: bueno otosan está en la oficina, okāsan esta con baa-chan comprando algunas cosa y Menma esta con ero-sennin.

Naruto: ya veo, entonces como estuvo su entrenamiento.

Naruko: bestial mama y baa-chan son unos mostros.

Natsumi: tiene razón casi nos matan y dinos porque estas tan contento cuando te fuiste bueno tu sabes.

Naruto: bueno conocí alguien – esas palabras dejaron a las hermanas petrificadas.

Naruko: quien hermano-"para matarla y que aprenda a no tocar lo que no es suyo".

Natsumi: si quien-"para practicar las técnicas de súper fuerza que me enseñaron y que aprenda a no tocar lo que no es suyo".

Naruto: conocí a mi nuevo sensei- las chicas se relajaron por eso "un nuevo sensei" eso era un chico .

Naruko: quien es tu nuevo sensei.

Naruto: lo siento chicas no les puedo decir es algo tímido.

Natsumi ni Naruko se lo creyeron.

Natsumi: vamos no seas malo.

Naruto: lo siento chicas pero no puedo decirles solo estoy aquí porque le vine a avisar que no voy a estar aquí por un mes y que no me busquen porque estaré entrenando.

Las chicas al oír eso solo dijeron algo al mismo tiempo- TU QUE.

Naruto: lo que oyeron no estaré aquí durante un mes.

Naruko: no tienes que hacer eso nosotras te podemos ayudar con tu entrenamiento.

Natsumi: es verdad.

Naruto: no chicas tu Natsumi tienes que enfrentarte a Sasuki la hermana de Sasuke ( el clan Uchiha sobrevivo solo Itachi mato a su padre y se convirtió en líder del clan) y tu Naruko con esa chica de kumo Yugito necesitan entrenarse bien.

Naruko: pero.

Naruto: no nada de peros, solo le aviso para que no se preocupen además si otosan y okāsan preguntan por mi algo casi improbable ustedes me cubrirán no .

Natsumi suspiro- claro que lo haremos pero más te vale volver.

Naruto: claro que lo are Natsumi-chan no te preocupes- asiendo que se sonroje un poco y que Naruko se enfureciera.

Naruko: hazte fuerte si y derrota al engreído de Neji por lo que le hizo a hinata.

Naruto: claro Naruko-chan ya verás cómo lo derroto- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que las dos se sonrojen – bueno chicas me tengo que ir.

Ante esas palabras las chicas lo abrazaron y le dieron un beso en el cachete asiendo que se sonroje.

Natsumi: cuídate -dijo abrazándolo.

Naruko: si cuídate- dijo abrazándolo.

Naruto: claro- dijo separándose del abrazo- nos vemos- fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Natsumi: crees que este bien.

Naruko: eso espero, solo ruego que no se encuentre con una zorra que se aproveche de el- dijo, en cierto alcantarilla cierta zorra estornudo sin saber porque.

Natsumi: es verdad- ante eso las dos chicas se vieron y soltaron chispas en sus ojos- no pienso perder, espero que no te retractes de la apuesta hermanita.

Naruko: claro que no la que llegue más lejos en el examen se queda con naruto- nii – ambas solo tenían una cosa en su cabeza "Ganar".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto estaba corriendo sin saber que sus hermanas peleaban por él, él iba rumbo al compuesto sarutobi hablar con su figura de abuelo llego en unos 15 minutos rápidamente toco la puerta y le abrió una de la sirvientas de la mansión esta le dijo que Hiruzen se encontraba en la sala de estudio el corío rápidamente cuando llego abrió la puerta y vio a su abuelo junto con Konohamaru estudiando.

Naruto: hola jiji y Konohamaru .

Los nombrados voltearon y vieron a naruto, Hiruzen sonrió y Konohamaru se levantó y lo fue abrazar.

Konohamaru: jefe, vienes a jugar conmigo – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Naruto: lo siento Konohamaru pero en realidad vengo a verte a ti y a jiji – dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo.

Hiruzen: bueno naruto creo saber porque estás aquí para mi será un placer entrenarte .

Naruto negó con la cabeza- en realidad te vengo a decir que me voy durante un mes ya que alguien dijo que me iba a entrenar- dijo sorprendiendo a los dos.

Hiruzen entrecerró los ojos- dime naruto quien- "puede que sea un espía que intenta aprovecha de naruto".

Konohamaru: si quien jefe .

Naruto: lo siento no les puedo decir.

Hiruzen: naruto te lo pido dime quien es.

Naruto: jiji lo siento si te digo tu cuando esté tomando con Tsunade sueltas su nombre y esta le dice a mi okāsan y le impide a mi sensei que me entrene, yo sé que tu no lo dirías por tu voluntad pero mejor prevenir que lamentar, lo que te puedo decir es que es mega genial.

Hiruzen aunque no le gustaba admitirlo tenía razón si le decían a su familia o a Menma estaba seguro que le pedirían que deje de entrenarlo o que entrene a Menma- esta bien pero luego de los exámenes me lo presentas.

Konohamaru: entonces no te voy a ver durante un mes jefe- dijo con algo de tristeza.

Naruto: es verdad, pero no te pongas así te prometo que cuando vuelva te enseñare algunas de las nuevas técnicas que aprenderé de mi sensei .

Konohamaru se le iluminaron lo ojos- en verdad- naruto afirmo con la cabeza ante eso empezó a saltar de emoción .

Hiruzen se alegró por la escena- naruto yo te quería entrenar pero por lo que veo encontraste a un sensei pero toma esto- dijo mientras le lanzaba un pergamino este lo atrapo.

Naruto: que esto jiji .

Hiruzen sonrió- algo que te ayudara estoy seguro.

Naruto: gracias jiji, pero ahora me tengo que ir- volteo a vera Konohamaru- cuídate cuando vuelva jugaremos.

Konohamaru: gracias.

Hiruzen: cuídate naruto.

Naruto: no te preocupes jiji nos veos, dile adiós a Ebiso - dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Konohamaru: dime jiji crees que naruto esté bien .

Hiruzen tomo una bocanada de su pipa- no lo sé pero estoy seguro de algo que nos va sorprender ya que vi sus ojos y muestra una convicción como nunca, pero dejemos eso de lado ven es hora de seguir con tus estudios eso hora de la historia ninja- Konohamaru gimió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto luego de salir de la casa de su abuelo fue directo al campo de entrenamiento cuando llego a un le quedaban unos 10 minutos y vio a su sensei durmiendo en una roca.

Naruto se acercó- Hamrio-sensei ya llegue-dijo moviéndolo un poco Hamrio se despertó.

Hamrio se estiro y bostezando-que bien dormí-luego miro a naruto-que bien llegaste ya pensé tu entrenamiento.

Naruto le salió una gota- pero si estaba dormido sensei.

Hamrio: antes de dormir lo pensé, pero dime ya te despediste de todos.

Naruto: sí, estoy listo para mi entrenamiento .

Hamrio sonrió- bueno vamos- dijo parándose dándole una señal a naruto para que lo siguiera él lo siguió sin dudar luego de eso llegaron a una cueva.

Naruto: Hamrio-sensei que hacemos aquí .

Hamrio: este lugar es especial naruto aquí nadie nos encontrara, solo sígueme- dijo para luego entrar en la cueva seguido por naruto .

Cada vez se adentraron más hasta que llegaron al final de la cueva él creía que habían llegado a su fin pero luego todo cambio cuando Hamrio toco la pared y esta se abrió naruto se sorprendió pero luego entro después de ver a Hamrio entrando luego de entrar la pared se cerró pero no le presto atención el vio el paisaje que estaba en frente de el (era igual al sótano de Kisuke Urahara).

Naruto: genial .

Hamrio: es verdad este lugar lo cree hace tiempo sabes el tiempo avanza aquí rápidamente debido a un jutsu de espacio y tiempo que cree, aquí una semana es año es decir que cuando llegue el día del torneo pasaran 4 años aquí.

Naruto quedo sorprendido- pero no envejeceré la gente sospechara de mi.

Hamrio: no te preocupes aquí no envejecerás por el jutsu solo aumentaras tu fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, etc; es practico en verdad no te parece.

Naruto: es verdad pero como lo hiciste mejor dicho dime quien eres.

Hamrio: bueno es mejor que te cuente la historia completa- dijo antes de sentarse – siéntate esto va a tardar-naruto obedeció.

Hamrio: bueno mi historia comienza hace miles de años- luego de eso empezó a contrale sobre su vida de como perdió a su familia de cómo se convirtió en Silver Claimer, sobre su vida como criminal. Como conoció a Haru y sobre sus aventuras con el de como luego de tantas peleas y esfuerzo cada uno consiguió sus objetivos de como el encontró el Rayo de Plata, después de eso volvió se separó de sus amigos para regresar a su aldea y vivir tranquilamente.

Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojo estaba sin palabra, hasta que recordó algo- genial pero eso no explica cómo has vivido tanto tiempo.

Hamrio: bueno eso es algo interesante mientras viajaba de regreso a mi aldea me encontré con un dragón algo que no me sorprendió luego de vivir con uno- naruto veía eso con asombro aunque le había dicho sobre su vida que se había encontrado con un dragón uno de verdad eso era sorprendente-pero no cualquier dragón el dragón de plata era el dragón capaz de crear plata y comerla pero estaba muy mal herido, lo intente ayudar pero estaba muy mal el dragón reconoció mi buena voluntad y antes de morir me cedió todos su poderes y me hizo inmortal, desde ese día mi vida se fue al drenaje .

Naruto: pero si eres inmortal eso es impresionante.

Hamrio: no naruto vi como mis seres queridos morían uno a uno hasta dejarme solo, no me deprimí por eso porque aprendí a aceptar las cosas de la vida y así seguí mi vida viajando por el mundo sin rumbo alguno debes en cuando entrene alguno que otra persona los mas importantes fueron Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki n el sabio de los seis caminos, Hashirama y Madara que les enseñe algunas cosa – dijo dejando con la boca abierta hasta mas no poder-aunque el primero también convirtió mis poder en un keke Genkai gracias a su poderes y al mismo tiempo me permitió aumentarlos .

Naruto con la boca abierta- en verdad entrenaste a esos que son consideraos dioses.

Hamrio sonrió- es verdad además ayude a crear sus armas a Hagoromo y el abanico de guerra de Madara como crees que esas armas son legendarias yo las cree con mis habilidades.

Naruto se quedó en silencio con la cara abajo.

Hamrio lo vio- oye naruto estas bien – ante eso naruto salto de su lugar empezó a saltar.

Naruto: toma eso te entrena nuestro padre pero a mi entrena el hombre que entreno al dios Shinobi y eso va para ti Sasuke que te entrene ese tonto de Kakashi yo no lo necesito- dijo saltando de alegría, mientras en cierto lugar un rubio y peli-plateado se sintieron deprimidos y ofendidos.

Hamrio sonrió – bueno tranquilízate, vamos a hablar con Kurama para hablar sobre tu falta de chakra.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza confundido- Kurama.

Hamrio: bueno tú la conoces como el Kyubi.

Naruto: el nombre del Kyubi es Kurama y porque tengo que hablar con el .

Hamrio: ya te lo dije para hablar sobre tu problema de chakra.

Naruto: pero como va a tener algo que ver el con mi problema .

Hamrio: eso quiero saber, así que siéntate y ponte en pose de loto- ordeno naruto no dudo y se puso en pose de loto como dijo mientras Hamrio se paró y puso su mano en la cabeza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrase en una alcantarilla.

Naruto: donde estoy.

En tu cabeza, mejor dicho esta es tu mente- dijo una voz detrás de él, el volteo para ver a Hamrio.

Naruto: a que se refiere sensei .

Hamrio: ya te dije estamos en tu mente ahora camina tenemos que encontrarnos con Kurama- dijo caminando seguido por naruto.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a una gran reja de madera color roja con un pergamino con la palabra sello escrita en el .

Hamrio: sal de hay Kurama tenemos que hablar – luego de eso un enorme zorro color naranja se acerco.

Kurama sonrió y soltó unas lágrimas- Hamrio-nii eres tú .

Hamrio sonrió- claro que si Kurama-chan por lo que veo has crecido, transfórmate para hablar bien.

Kurama afirmo con la cabeza y se empezó a transformar en una chica unos 19 años de 1:90 m de cabello rojo sangre con ojos color escarlata, con un buen busto del tamaño de Tsunade, junto con unas piernas muy bien definidas, llevaba un kimono color rojo con detalles de flores amarillas en él. Para naruto solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza "hermosa" pensó con un sonrojo.

Kurama vio a naruto y detrás de Hamrio y corrió a él lo abrazo mientras se arrodillaba.

Kurama: lo siento-lo siento es mi culpa que tu vida es así- dijo abrazándolo mientras derramaba una lágrimas.

Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras la chica derramaba una lágrima mientras lo abrazaban – cálmate Kurama-chan no te culpo de nada tu no tu viste la culpa de nada lo me paso- dijo mientras la intentaba consolarla la gran zorra que se sonrojo por el sufijo mientras Hamrio solo emboza una sonrisa "o encontré en verdad a mi sucesor".

Kurama: en verdad- dijo levantando la vista.

Naruto: si, además para que culparte si no fuera por ti yo estría muerto por culpa de los aldeanos – mientras la veía.

Kurama: pero si no estuviera dentro de ti nada de esto pasaría – ella intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas.

Naruto: puede ser verdad pero así es la vida y sé que por ti me curraba no- el con una de sus manos seco sus lágrimas.

Kurama: si yo soltaba algo de mi poder para curarte-intentando ocultar la sensación que le producía el contacto.

Naruto: gracias- dijo con unas lágrimas Kurama se acercó a él para besarlo él estaba confundido pero le siguió por acto por instinto cuando estaban a punto de besarse.

Hamrio: hmm- dijo llamando a la atención a los dos que vieron a Hamrio y se sonrojaron para luego separase – bueno me agrada que se lleven bien, pero Kurama venimos a preguntarte porque naruto tiene poco chakra.

Kurama bajo la cara- bueno es que en el momento de sellarme bloquearon su chakra.

Hamrio: ya veo bueno naruto quieres que libere tu chakra.

Luego de eso los dos el ninja de pelo rubio y la zorra abrieron los ojos.

Naruto: en verdad.

Hamrio: claro Hagoromo temía que algo así pasara y me enseño la forma de arreglar eso, quieres que te ayude.

Naruto: claro sensei, hágalo por favor.

Kurama: si por favor Hamrio-nii.

Hamrio se acercó a él y puso su mano cubierta de chakra en la cabeza y grito- KAI-para que luego naruto fuera cubierto de chakra y callera rendido en el suelo.

Kurama se preocupó y fue a recogerlo para ver que estaba desmayado.

Hamrio: no te preocupes solo se desmayó porque desbloque su chakra y por lo que veo tiene mucho, según mis cálculos como un biju de 4 colas, solo relájate el despertara más tarde- Kurama suspiro de alivio- bueno ahora muéstrame su vida .

Kurama afirmo con su cabeza y empezaron a aparecer imágenes sobre su nacimiento, su familia de cómo sus padres lo dejaban de lado en los entrenamientos, de cómo los aldeanos lo golpeaban y los únicos que lo ayudaban era el sandaime y su familia junto con sus hermanas ya que sus padres no le creían nada de lo que decía y para el colmo su hermano era un arrogante en potencia, cabe decir que Hamrio estaba cabreado y se propuso convertir a naruto en el próximo dios Shinobi, ante eso solo embozo una sonrisa pensando en la cara de todos cuando lo vieran.

Kurama vio eso y no pudo evitar sonreír ella sabía que cuando ponía esa sonrisa algo bueno pasaría.

Hamrio: bueno eso da asco ahora muéstrame las técnicas que ha visto a puesto que su repertorio de técnicas es mediocre.

Kurama le mostro todas las técnicas que ella y naruto habían visto en la aldea de la hoja las técnicas de Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Sasuke, Menma, Naruko, Natsumi, Hiruzen etc. Cabe decir que Hamrio se rio por las técnicas que hicieron famoso a Minato.

Hamrio riendo- me estás diciendo que se convirtió en Hokage por una simple técnica de espacio y tiempo que copio de Tobirama y una copia barata de la bijudama eso es gracioso apuesto que si Hashirama viera esto se reiría a más no poder.

Kurama también se rio- es verdad aparte de esas técnicas su nivel es kage, no está al nivel de Hashirama o Madara-teme.

Hamrio: bueno le enseñare esas técnicas para dejar callado todo el mundo incluso las llevare al siguiente nivel o si no pude esperar a ver la cara de todo el mundo cuando vean a mi heredero.

Kurama: entonces lo vas hacer.

Hamrio sonrió – claro he vivido mucho ya quiero ver a mis seres querido además nadie es más digno de mi poderes que naruto.

Kurama afirmo lentamente- está bien.

Hamrio: no te preocupes tenemos 4 años para estar juntos ahora pensemos bien que tort…entrenamiento le vamos a dar.

Kurama sonrió maliciosamente y afirmo con la cabeza. o que le espera al joven naruto .

**Fin del capítulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Entrenamiento

Gracias a todos lo que apoyan este fic

"mmmmm"-pensamiento

**mmmmmm- **jutsu

**MMMMMMM- invocion **

"_mmmmmm"- recuerdo_

Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento y un nuevo legado

Luego de que Hamrio y Kurama pensaron bien la tortu.. digo entrenamiento de naruto, Hamrio lo despertó de la manera más amable que conocía y gentil que podía.

Hamrio: despierta vago- dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el estómago y este se levantaba con el golpe- bien ya estas despierto.

Naruto: porque me golpeo sensei- dijo mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Hamrio: para que te levantes y da gracias que lo hice de la manera amable te lo digo no quieres ver la mala-dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro que hizo que naruto tragara saliva-bueno como te sientes.

Naruto: bueno ahora que lo menciona aparte del golpe me siento bien no me siento genial –dijo con alegría

Hamrio sonrió- eso está bien ya desbloque tu chakra con eso tu factor de curación aumento además que ahora tienes tanto chakra como una biju de 4 colas- asiendo que los ojos de naruto salgan de cara.

Naruto: en verdad- Hamrio afirmo y ante eso empezó a saltar por el lugar- soy genial con tanto chakra no puedo perder, toma eso Menma y Sasuke soy el mejor- dijo muy alegre algo que puso contento a Hamrio y Kurama.

Hamrio: me gusta tu entusiasmo pero tenemos que hablar de tu entrenamiento- naruto se detuvo y miro a su sensei y a Kurama.

Naruto: como será mi entrenamiento sensei.

Kurama: bueno naruto antes de empezar tenemos que hacer algo sí que estás de acuerdo.

Naruto: que seria.

Hamrio: nada importante solo te tienes que convertir en mi hijo y dejar de ser Uzumaki y Namikaze solo eso no es muy complicado-dijo de manera simple y monótona.

Ante eso a naruto se le salieron los ojos nuevamente- como quieres que deje de ser Uzumaki y Namikaze eso significa que tengo que dejar a mi familia y eso no lo hare ellos son lo más importante para mi.

Hamrio suspiro- eso lo sé, sé que te preocupas por ellos pero tú más que nadie de saber cómo te tratan ellos como apenas te ven sino fuera por tus hermanas prácticamente estarías solo en esa casa.

Naruto negó- eso no es cierto mis padres me quieres.

Hamrio: puede ser pero ningún padre abandona a su hijo no importa su condición y le da favoritismo a los otros eso no se hace.

Naruto: eso no es verdad.

Hamrio: no me mientas naruto se todo lo que te has sufrido, los olvidos de tus padres, los ataques de los aldeanos y como ellos no te creen cuando se los dices y te castigan; ellos te quieren puede ser verdad pero un padre no le hace eso a su hijo y tú sabes que es verdad.

Naruto no podía refutar eso era cierto él quería a sus padres y él sabía que los quería pero ellos prácticamente nunca creyeron en el sino fuera porque le pidió a su jiji que lo inscribiera en la academia no sería ninja y siempre que pedía consejo siempre se lo negaban porque no tenía chakra y eso era su culpa no de él además nunca le creyeron cuando les decía de los ataques eso si lo molestaba para rematar siempre preferían a Menma sobre él, mientras que solo había conocido a Hamrio por unas horas él le había ayudado como ningún otro, le ayudo con su problema de chakra ,le ofrecía entrenamiento y además le ofrecía ser su padre. El no dudo aunque quería a su familia él pero él sabía que era lo mejor, él sería el hijo de Hamrio y les demostraría a todos quien es Naruto Namikaze no Naruto Mujika el próximo Silver Claimer.

Naruto miro con ojos llenos de determinación su próximo padre- acepto sen..otosan .

Hamrio sonrió- espero que no te arrepientas de eso naruto

Naruto: nunca me retracto de mi palabra ese es mi camino yo seré tu hijo yo seré un Mujika creas- dijo señalándolo.

Hamrio sonrió junto con Kurama.

Kurama: naruto no importa cual decisión tomes yo te apoyare.

Naruto: gracias Kurama-chan.

Kurama: no hay de que naruto-kun-dijo con un sonrojo por el sufijo que le dio naruto.

Hamrio sonrió por la escena pero lo bueno tiene que terminar- naruto es hora de regresar y empezar hacer los preparativos.

Naruto afirmo pero luego cayó en cuenta en algo- porque mi mente es una alcantarilla.

Hamrio se encogió de los hombros- es tu mente yo que sé.

Naruto: si es mi mente puedo cambiarla no, no me agrada la idea que Kurama-chan viva así.

Hamrio se puso la mano en la barbilla- bueno, intenta imaginar algo y vemos que pasa.

Kurama: en verdad harías eso por mi naruto – kun.

Naruto: claro Kurama-chan no me gusta la idea de que personas importantes para mi vivan en un lugar como este.

Kurama se sonrojo con un pensamiento- "soy una persona impórtate para naruto-kun, si nadie me va alejar de naruto-kun" – ya se estaba imaginando chicos rubios con poderes demoniacos corriendo por ahí en cierto lugar ciertas Namikaze, una pelo azul, otra pelo negro y una pelirroja más sintieron ganas de matar una zorra sin motivo alguno.

Mientras eso pasaba naruto cero sus empezó a imaginar una hermoso prado con muchos árboles, con un lago, el cielo azul, una hermosa cabaña, mientras el sello se convertía en collar que ahora tenía puesto en el cuello.

Naruto abrió los ojos- que te parce Kurama-chan – haciendo despertar a la zorra.

Kurama se sorprendió por el paisaje y fue abrazar a naruto- gracias naruto-kun es muy bonito.

Naruto se sonrojo por el abrazo porque su cara quedaba en los pechos de Kurama-"ya entiendo porque a Ero-sennin le gusta eso, no no naruto tú no eres un pervertido".

En ciento lugar de la aldea.

En cierto baño de aguas termales un pelo blanco que estaba espiando sintió algo.

Jiraiya: siento una perturbación en la fuerza lo que significa, UN NUEVO PERVERTIDO A NACIDO-grito con todo orgullo olvidándose donde estaba.

Oíste eso Kushina – dijo una mujer.

Kushina: Si Mikoto y ya sé quién es- dijo lanzando una kunai a un árbol de donde salió Jiraiya.

Jiraiya cayó en el piso y vio uno conjunto de mujeres enojadas con kunais oxidadas- me lleva.

Kushina: atrápenlo chicas-grito para que todas la chicas empezaron a perseguirlo mientras él decía.

Jiraiya: valió la pena – grito mientras corría el héroe de los pervertidos.

Volviendo con naruto.

Naruto: no tienes que agradecer – dijo rojo aun entre los senos de Kurama.

Kurama: no naruto-kun te mereces algo especial-aun abrazándolo.

Naruto se puso rojo pensando en las formas en la que le puede agradecer Kurama-q..ue s..e..ria-dijo con torpeza.

Kurama sonrió- bueno naruto para eso tú y yo tenemos que ir –pero antes de continuar fue interrumpida.

Hamrio: chicos no es que no acepte su relación pero tenemos que terminar los preparativos para empezar el entrenamiento-dijo mientras Kurama se molestó- pero luego de eso pueden tener todo el tiempo para divertirse- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que naruto se pusiera rojo y que Kurama se pusiera contentada.

Naruto: como salimos de aquí- dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo de Kurama para su disgusto.

Hamrio: solo cierra los ojos y listo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Kurama-chan cuando no podremos volver a ver.

Kurama sonrió- bueno naruto solo cierra los ojos, concéntrate y podrás venir a verme pero ahora que Hamrio modifico un poco el sello podemos hablar cuando queramos.

Naruto: genial, nos vemos Kurama-chan-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se iba desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer.

Hamrio: yo también me voy nos vemos, Kurama- mientras se daba la vuelta- así no me hagas abuelo tan pronto-dijo mientras se desvanecía.

Kurama sonrió- bueno eso no lo puedo prometer Hamrio-nii- dijo mientas se dirigía a su nueva casa para tomar un baño.

En el mundo real.

Naruto y Hamrio iban despertando poco a poco, el primero en hablar fue naruto.

Naruto: bueno ahora que otosan.

Hamrio: bueno es hora de que te conviertas en mi hijo.

Naruto: ¿Cómo?.

Hamrio: bueno para eso haremos un jutsu de cambio de sangre.

Naruto: aún sigo con la pregunta ¿Cómo?.

Hamrio: en verdad te tengo que enseñar muchas cosas en todos los campos incluso el académico.

Naruto se estremeció ante la idea- no me digas que.

Hamrio: correcto vas a aprender historia, geografía, política, etc.-naruto se puso pálido ante eso- pero no te preocupes yo no te voy a enseñar eso ya que yo no sé mucho sobre eso.

Naruto suspiro aliviado- entonces quien.

Kurama: _pues yo naruto-kun-_sonó una voz en su cabeza.

Naruto: Kurama-chan-dijo buscándola por los alrededores.

Kurama se rio-_estoy en tu cabeza naruto-kun, así que no tienes que hablar solo piensa y nos podremos comunicas._

Naruto: "así Kurama-chan"-dijo en su mente

Kurama: _correcto naruto-kun, pero volviendo al tema yo seré la que te enseñe esas cosa cuando no este entrenando con nii-san_- dijo sonriendo en su mente.

Naruto: es decir que no voy a descansar.

Kurama se rio malvadamente - pues no mucho- naruto se estremeció por su risa- pero mejor ve que está haciendo nii-san – dijo cerrando la conexión.

Naruto parpadeo ante eso solo para ver que estaba dentro de un círculo especialmente en centro dentro de un círculo más pequeño que se conectaba con el de afuera por 4 líneas y cada una de ellas tenía una serie de sellos diferentes en cada una de las líneas mientras que en los espacios en vacíos tenía el kanji de sangre en el centro y vio a su nuevo padre afuera del circulo con un cuchillo de plata en su mano.

Naruto: que haces otosan.

Hamrio sonrió- solo convirtiéndote en mi hijo este es el jutsu del que te hable Fuinjutsu: Ketsueki no Henka – dijo mientras tomaba el cuchillo y se cortaba la mano y dejaba caer unas gotas- a si se me olvido decirte te dolerá como los mil demonios- dijo mientras así una seña de mano y gritaba-**Fuin**.

Fue lo último que oyó naruto antes que los sellos en el suelo se levantaran y lo rodearan y empezaran a penetrar su piel poco a poco hasta que sintió que llegaron hasta sus huesos, vio como los sellos lo empezaron a cubrir sin dejar un solo espacio en blanco lo último en cerrarse fue su ojos izquierdo con el cual vio a su padre parado viéndolo seriamente, no era la primera vez en su vida que sentía dolor pero ni los golpes de los aldeanos, ninjas o cualquier otra cosa se sentían como esto ante el dolo callo de rodillas al sentir como también penetraba su cráneo.

Naruto: "voy a morir, voy a morir"- pensó mientras empezó a ver su vida pasar poco a poco cada momento que paso con su familia, como conoció a Konohamaru, sus entrenamientos, los buenos ratos en Ichiraku, los juegos con su hermanas, sus travesuras- "fue una buena vida, a pesar de todo"-dijo dejando se caer en poco a poco en la fauces de la muerte pero antes de eso oyó unas palabras.

Hamrio: eso es todo, me dijiste que quería que la gente te reconozca que te vieran como lo que eres un ninja, me dijiste que tenías agallas que a pesar de todo te levantabas y seguías luchando no importaba la situación, entonces que te rindes y dejas que todos tus esfuerzos sean en vanos patético, eres débil – esas palabras llegaron a su oídos en especial "débil".

Esa palabra lo había seguido desde que nació, su hermano, sus compañeros de clase casi todo el mundo lo llamaba débil-perdedor pero no naruto no es un perdedor o débil.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía dijo-no soy débil-dijo naruto casi en susurro.

Hamrio: ENTONCES DEMUÉSTRAMELO DEMUÉSTRAME QUE NO ERES DÉBIL, DENUÉSTAME LO QUE VALES, DEMUÉSTRAME ESAS AGALLAS MUÉSTRAME QUIEN ERES NARUTO – grito.

Naruto se empezó a parar con todas las fuerzas que tenía ignorando el dolor- YO SOY NARUTO MUJIKA EL PROXIMO SILVER CLAIMER – esas palabras produjeron una sonrisa en Hamrio antes que una luz lo cegara.

Hamrio puso se cubrió la cara con un brazo hasta que la luz acabo cuando su vista volvió a la normalidad vio a naruto en el suelo arrodillado pero ahora su cabello cambio en vez de ser rubio completo ahora era negro con tonos rubios en las puntas, también noto que a pesar de estar arrodillado había crecido un poco (era un 3 cm más bajo que Shino), Hamrio vio sus ojos abrir ya no eran azul claro completamente ahora también tenía un tono de café diluido en el que le daba un aspecto misterioso.

Cuando naruto abrió sus ojos el vio a su nuevo padre viendo lo con una sonrisa.

Hamrio son una sonrisa- parece que el jutsu fue un éxito – fue lo que dijo antes de esquivar un golpe al estómago por parte de su nuevo hijo- oye porque me pegas, así no se trata a un padre.

Naruto molesto- si así tratas a tu hijo como trataras a tus enemigos- dijo lazándole una patada lateral a la cabeza que esquivo Hamrio ladeando la cabeza asía atrás- casi me matas- dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe a la cara que fue detenido por la mano de Hamrio.

Hamrio: vamos sobreviviste no y ahora si pareces una Mujika-dijo mientras soltaba la mano de su nuevo hijo.

Naruto no entendió lo que dijo, Hamrio vio eso y cero un espejo de plata cuando naruto vio su reflejo en no podía creer lo que veía.

Hamrio: esa es tu nueva forma, dime que no estas genial.

Naruto: bueno eso no lo niego pero fue como si mil rayos me golpearan al mis tiempo.

Hamrio: te dije que te iba a doler.

Naruto: pero eso fue antes de empezar.

Hamrio: dime si te lo hubiera dicho antes lo ibas hacer.

Naruto: ni en un millo de años.

Hamrio: ves mi punto- vio que naruto iba a replicar así que uso su carta de triunfo para evitar seguir con esta pelea- bueno que tal si ahora te enseño un jutsu.

Los ojos de naruto se iluminaron con la idea de aprender un nuevo jutsu- cual- cual será esa flecha explosiva genial que me enseñaste.

Hamrio negó con la cabeza- no aún falta mucho para eso – vio que la cara de naruto – no te pongas así te voy a enseñar el **Kuchiyose no Jutsu****(técnica de invocación).**

Lo ojos de naruto se volvieron estrellas- genial me vas a dar tu contrato de invocación.

Hamrio: bueno naruto yo te voy dar mis contratos.

Naruto: contratos tienes más de uno.

Hamrio se rio- bueno naruto yo soy dueño de 3 contratos de animales que tú vas firmar.

Naruto solo embozo una sonrisa- toma eso Minato mi padre tiene tres contratos, es el mejor- dijo levantando el puño al aire, Hamrio se rio de las coas que dice su hijo mientras que cierto rubio se sintió muy deprimido por segunda vez en la noche sin saber el motivo.

Hamrio: bueno naruto pero antes de fírmalos primero encontraras el tuyo propio.

Naruto: como si un contrato de invocación es muy difícil de conseguir sino es imposible.

Hamrio se sorprendió ante eso- en verdad no saben cómo conseguir contratos de invocación en esta aldea.

Naruto negó con la cabeza- no otosan.

Hamrio embozo una sonrisa- bueno naruto cuando vuelvas a la aldea te llevaras contigo la forma de conseguir contratos de invocación y unos cuantas cosas más.

Naruto: genial voy a ser mega genial, no puedo esperar ver la cara de todo cuando les cuente.

Hamrio: detente hay si es verdad que no saben cómo conseguirlos guarda el secreto como secreto de nuestro clan y si te lo piden di que sí lo quieren tendrán que darte algo igualmente valioso.

Naruto: pero porque otosan.

Hamrio: bueno naruto, míralo de este punto de vista si tú tienes un gran tesoro tú lo compartirías.

Naruto: si.

Hamrio se sorprendió ante eso- dime porque.

Naruto: si yo tengo un gran tesoro se lo daría al que lo necesite para que si puede vivir bien.

Hamrio: bueno hijo en verdad tienes un buen corazón pero ese no es el punto, te estoy diciendo esto porque si tú dices el secreto se lo darán al arrogante de tu hermano y al petulante de Sasuke y lo usaran para el mal ¿o no?.

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza – está bien pero se lo daré al que se lo mereces me oíste.

Hamrio suspiro-bueno pero solo a personas de confianza me oíste.

Naruto: Hai- pero luego callo en algo- que clan.

Hamrio sonrió: bueno el nuestro porque cuando vulvas y muestras tus habilidades te pedirán formar tu clan.

Naruto: eso tiene sentido con las habilidades de control de plata me pedirán formar mi clan.

Hamrio con una sonrisa aun- eso no es todo por muchas cosas más también.

Naruto: como que.

Hamrio: eso te lo diré más tarde- naruto hizo un mohín- bueno ahora es hora de buscar tu contrato de invocación- naruto se puso feliz- bueno para eso solo muérdete el dedo concentras chakra en tus manos y has las señas de jabalí-perro-pájaro-mono-carnero dependiendo de tu naturaleza te llevaran un animal determinado por tu contrato.

Naruto puso cara de palo- eso es todo.

Hamrio sonrió: si eso es todo.

Naruto: no lo puedo creer el gran secreto para conseguir un contrato de invocación es ese.

Hamrio: eso mismo digo acaso a nadie se le ocurrió eso – en cierto lugar cierto pervertido estornudo-bueno anda no tenemos todo la noche.

Naruto se mordió la mano, concentro todo su chakra y hizo la señas de mano y la puso en el suelo gritando-** Kuchiyose no Jutsu****(****técnica**** de invocación)- **luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hamrio: bueno como era ese jutsu-dijo pensando- a ya me acorde – dijo mientras hacía una seña de mano y gritaba- **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** **(técnica de replicación de sombra)- **luego de eso ocurrieron muchas explosiones de humo de donde salieron 50 colones- bueno chicos 25 vayan a la casa y limpien todo, 10 busquen la bóveda de jutsus que dejo Hashirama y Tobirama y 15 busquen la armería secreta- los clones afirmaron y se fueron a cumplir órdenes Hamrio se fue a sentar en una roca- puede que yo haya creado esto pero Hashirama y Tobirama lo cambiaron mucho-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Con naruto.

Naruto estaba confundido antes estaba con su padre ahora estaba en un selva rodeada por árboles.

Naruto: donde estoy.

**QUE HACES HUMANO EN MI TERRITORIO**- dijo una voz potente detrás de naruto que era claramente masculina.

Cuando naruto volteo quedo en shock delante de él había un tigre tan grande como Gamabunta de color naranja claro con una melena pequeña blanca en su cuello con unos grandes dientes en su boca como unos sables, sus ojos eran verdes con una línea negra en el medio que lo estaban viendo directamente como si estuvieran viendo su alma.

Naruto estaba en total pánico pero se atrevió a contestar- bueno mi nombre es Naruto y he venido aquí a conseguir un contrato de invocación- eso enfureció al tigre .

Tigre: **COMO TE ATREVEZ A VENIR AQUÍ HUMANO POR EL GRAN CONTRATO DE INVOCACIONDE LOS TIGRES PATERICO RENACUAJO**

Naruto quedo en silencio y recordó la palabra de su padre-"_dependiendo de tu naturaleza te llevaran un animal determinado por tu contrato_"-recordó-"si esta es mi naturaleza no debo temer"- lo que oíste bola de pelos vengo por tu contrato así que entrégamelo- dijo señalándolo.

El tigre dientes de sable – **TU TE ATREVEZ A EXIGIRME A MI ALGO PATETICO HUMANO, TE PUEDO MATAR AQUÍ Y AHORA, TE DATE UNA OPORTUNIDAD VETE DE AQUÍ Y NUNCAVUEVAS Y TE PERDONARE**-dijo furioso.

Naruto no se inmuto- no me iré sin ese contrato me oíste.

El tigre se puso furioso- **COMO TE ATREVEZ TE PUEDO MATAR AQUÍ Y AHORA** – dijo mientras ponía su garra enfrente de su cara quedando a centímetros de sus ojos.

Naruto tampoco se inmuto- he estado enfrente de la muerte muchas veces crees que me das miedo, más miedo me da Naruko-chan cuando se enoja, además que con un contrato como el tuyo seré capaz de proteger a mis seres queridos- dijo con una sonrisa.

El tigre se sorprendió por lo que dijo vio sus ojos y vio que no mentía, luego empezó a ver dentro de su alma, sus recuerdos, se sorprendió por lo pura que es a pesar de todo y aun quería proteger a esa genta no importa cómo incluso a costa de su vida, cuándo vio eso retiro su garra .

Tigre dientes de sable- **ERES INTERESANTE HUMANO PERO DIME SI TE DOY MI CONTRATO QUE ARAS CON EL, NOS USARAS COMO HERAMIENTAS NADA MAS COMO LOS DEMAS**.

Naruto sonrió- nada de eso yo lo tratare como mi familia como amigos, yo los usare para ayudar a mis seres queridos y antes de que preguntes no le voy a dar el contrato a nadie a menos que tú quieras porque quien soy yo para escoger tu invocador.

El tigre dientes de sable esta en shock no lo podía creer era la primera vez desde su primer invocador de su clan que alguien decía esas palabras, él también sabía que no mentía por sus ojos lo sabía era todo verdad no sabía que decir pero antes que pudiera decir algo una voz se le adelanto.

**VAMOS SHIN-KUN SE LO MERECE DALE NUESTRO CONTRATO**-dijo una voz claramente femenina ambos voltearon para ver un tigre de color blanco.

El ahora reconocido como Shin- **NO LO SE NAIYA. **

Vamos papa quiere un nuevo invocador – dijo una voz más suave masculina que era una pequeño tigre como Shin pero más pequeño y con los dientes más pequeños que salía detrás de Naiya.

Naiya**: VES TU HIJO QUIERE COMPLASELO.**

Shin: **GUARDA SILENCIO SHU TENGO QUE VER SI ES DIGNO DE NUESTRO CONTRATO.**

Shu: no yo quiero un invocador quiero conocer el mundo- dijo mientras corría enfrente de naruto que estaba observando callado – tú quieres ser nuestro invocador no.

Naruto: claro.

Shu: **DECIDIDO COMO HEREDERO DEL CLAN TIGRE TE DOY LA BENDICIÓN PARA QUE FIRMES EL CONTRATO DEL GRAN CLAN TIGRE**- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: genial, ya verás tu y yo nos haremos los más fuertes de todo el mundo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Shin: **QUIENES SON USTEDES PARA DECIR ESO.**

Naiya: **PUESO LO QUE DIJO TU HEREDERO Y ES IGUAL DE TERCO QUE TU ASI QUE NO CREO QUE CAMBIEN DE OPINION, ADEMAS QUE EL TIENE RAZON ASI QUE DALE EL CONTRATO**-dijo con una mirada de miedo.

Shin: HAI- luego volteo a ver a naruto y a su hijo hablando de travesuras y cosas que iban hacer apenas se fueran de ahí , como pintar a Shin de todos los colores del arcoíris esto puso furioso a Shin – **DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAN. **

Los dos al mismo tiempo- de nada –asiendo que los tigres mayores le aparecieran una gota en el cuello.

Shin: **COMO SEA QUIERES FIRMAR EL CONTRATO.**

Naruto: si será un gusto Shin-ojisan- eso hizo que la tigresa y el cachorro se pusieran a reír mientras Shin le salió una vena.

Shin: **CUIDA LO QUE DICES MOCOSO O TE VOY A COMER.**

Naruto: lo siento pero a las personas que considero cercanas o importante para mi les doy un sufijo, lo siento- dijo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Shin solo resoplo- **COMO SEA, TOMA**- dijo mientras pisaba fuertemente el suelo y aparecía el contrato de invocación de los tigres era más grande que el de los sapos que Jiraiya lleva con líneas rojas y naranjas en los bordes-**SOLO ABRALO Y EN ESPACIO VACIO AL LADO DEL NOMBRE DEL ANTIGUO INVOCADOR ESCRIBE TU NOMBRE CON SANGRE Y PON TUS DEDOS EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO LOS 5 CON ALGO DE CHAKRA. **

Naruto hizo caso, escribió su nombre en el espacio vacío y puso sus dedos en la parte de abajo, los tigres mayores vieron eso y se sorprendieron por el nombre Naruto Mujika.

"**ES HIJO DE ESE HOMBRE**"-fue el pensamiento de los tigres mayores.

Naruto: listo.

Shin saliendo del aturdimiento- **SI, SABES ERES NUETRO PRIMER INVOCADOR DES DE HAGOROMO ŌTSUTSUKI-**dijo asiendo que los ojos de naruto se salieran pero vio el nombre al lado de él y era ese "Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki" se quede callado**- ASI QUE VERAS CHICOS CON NOSOTROS SERAS INVENCIBLE JAJAJAJA**- se rio con orgullo para ser golpeado por Naiya asiendo que a naruto y a Shu le saliera una gotita.

Naiya: **SIENTO ESO NARUTO-KUN PERO MI MARIDO SE PONE UN POCO LOCO CUANDO SE TRATA DEL CLAN.**

Naruto: bueno no importa estoy a acostumbrado a esa actitud- dijo recordando a su hermano y a Sasuke para luego caer en algo- a si les tengo que decir que mi padre me va a dar sus contratos también espero que no haya problema que los firme.

Shin: **QUE ACASO NO SOMOS SUFICIENTE PARA TI O SU GRAN MAJESTAD** –dijo con sarcasmo.

Naruto: bueno no es so si no que mi padre me dijo que me los iba a dar como regalo para nuestro entrenamiento.

Shin iba a responder pero Naiya se le adelanto- **DIME NARUTO COMO SE LLAMA TU PAPA. **

Naruto: el nombre de mi padre es Hamrio Mujika- dijo con orgullo.

Los dos tigres mayores se sorprendieron por eso y tenían un pensamiento en común "**SI ES SU HIJO".**

Los dos infantes naruto y Shu notaron la cara de los tigres.

Shu: papa-mama que les pasa.

Los dos salieron del asombro.

Shin: **NADA HIJO**-dijo para luego volver a ver a naruto**-ESTA BIEN ACEPTAMOS QUE FIRMES OTROS CONTRATOS PERO SI PREFIERES A OTRO SOBRE LOS DEMAS LO LAMENTARAS**- dijo con una mirada que prometía dolor.

Naruto afirmo rápidamente- claro no te preocupes los tratare como igual.

Shin: **BIEN AHORA VETE.**

Naruto: bueno es que no sé cómo hacerlo- dijo con la mano detrás de su cabeza.

Naiya: **NO ES IMPORTANTE NOSOTROS TE DEVOLVEREMOS.**

Shu: no es justo yo quería jugar con naruto.

Naruto: no te preocupes creo que los tengo que llamar para mi entrenamiento así que nos veremos pronto- Shu se puso feliz- bueno creo que es hora de volver así que- pero no termino la frase cuando desapareció en una explosión de humo.

Naiya: **PORQUE HICISTE ESO.**

Shin: **PORQUE YA TENGO SUEÑO.**

Shu: Baka-otosan.

Shin: **DIJISTE ALGO SHU**- dijo con una mirada de miedo.

Shu sudando a balas- nada papa.

Shin: **ESO PENSÉ, BUENO MEJOR VE A TERMINAR TU ENTRENAMIENTO DAME 100 VUELTAS AL REINO**- vio que Shu estaba a punto de replicar-**MEJOR EMPIEZA AHORA ANTES QUE LO DUPLIQUE** - luego de eso Shu empezó a correr murmurando cosas como "padres molesto y malvados".

Naiya**: SABES NO TE TIENES QUE DESQUITAR CON TU HIJO SOLO PORQUE NARUTO SE PARECE A LO QUE NOS CONTÓ TU ABUELO A COMO ERA EL ADEMÁS ÉL ES EL HIJO DE HAMRIO NO.**

Shin: **LO ADMITO SE PARECE A LO QUE ME CONTO MI ABUELO Y TAMBIÉN QUE ME AGRADA ADEMÁS VI SU VIDA Y SE MERECE NUESTRO CONTRATO PERO TENGO QUE SER DURO PARA QUE VEA QUIEN ES EL JEFE. **

Naiya solo negó con la cabeza- **ERES MALO SABES SHIN-KUN. **

Shin sonrió**- PERO AUN ASÍ ME QUIERES NO**- Naiya solo desvió la vista- **QUE TAL SI NOS VAMOS A DORMIR CARRIÑO. **

Naiya**: YO SÉ QUE VAMOS A HACER OTRA COSA QUE NO ES DORMIR.**

Shin: **ENTONCES NO QUIERES.**

Naiya**: NO DIJE ESO** – dijo mientras ambos se movían a la selva espesa y se perdían en ella.

Con naruto.

Naruto: que hacemos –dijo dando se cuenta que ya no estaba en la selva- bueno parece que regrese-dijo viendo a todos lados en busca de su maestro/padres y lo encontró recostado en una piedra, suspiro y se acercó a despertarlo- otosan despierta ya llegue-dijo moviéndolo.

Luego de unos segundo Hamrio despertó- ya llegaste naruto que bien.

Naruto: sabes otosan eres un vago.

Hamrio: porque dices eso.

Naruto: porque cada vez que regreso lo encuentro dormido.

Hamrio: bueno será porque son las 3 de la mañana y no he dormido mucho.

Naruto: pero si solo fueron unos 15 minutos que me fui y como es de noche si aquí está claro.

Hamrio: ya te lo dije el tiempo avanza más rápido aquí, haya afuera solo ha pasado 1 hora y aquí por lo menos unas 5 y por lo de noche- chasqueo los dedos y se puso oscuro pero aún estaba iluminado por lo que parecían estrellas en cielo- se me olvido encender el sistema de tiempo fue mi culpa lo siento- dijo con la lengua afuera.

Naruto solo le salió una gota por lo que dijo- ya entiendo y ahora que lo dices también tengo algo de sueño-dijo mientras bostezaba.

Hamrio: bueno dejemos eso de lado y dime que contrato conseguiste.

Naruto sonrió- el contrato del gran clan tigre-dijo con orgullo.

Hamrio sonrió ante eso-"porque presentía que será ese"-bueno eso es genial ahora a la última parte para que nos vayamos a dormir- naruto afirmo con la cabeza - bueno primero debemos conocer tus afinidades elementales.

Naruto: afinidades elementales.

Hamrio afirmo- las afinidades elementales son la el tipo de chakra que poses una persona puede tener afinidad por el fuego, agua, rayo, tierra y viento cuando las conozcamos podremos trabajar mejor en dicho elemento.

Naruto: es decir que solo puedo aprender jutsus del elemento al que pertenezco.

Hamrio negó con la cabeza- no naruto tú puedes aprender jutsus de todos los elementos pero si no es de tu afinidad resultaran más difíciles de aprender.

Naruto: ya entendí, pero como se cuál es mi afinidad.

Hamrio saco un papel de su bolsillo- con esto-dijo mientras se lo daba a naruto- es una hoja de papel hechas de un tipo especial de árbol se utilizan para reconocer el tipo la naturaleza del Chakra en un ninja si Fuego: El papel arderá-Viento: El papel se cortara-Rayo: El papel se arrugara-Tierra: El papel se deshará-Agua: El papel se mojara; solo tienes que aplicar chakra y ya.

Naruto: ya veo- dijo mientras aplicaba chakra en el papel. El papel se partió en 4 parte una se arrugo, otra se mojó, otra se deshizo y la última ardió en llamas; esto dejo sorprendido a naruto- otosan que significa esto.

Hamrio: que el jutsu en verdad tuvo efecto, veras yo tengo control de los 5 elementos debido a mi keke Genkai ya que necesito todos para crear plata, entiendes.

Naruto: si eso significa que dominare los 5 elementos- Hamrio afirmo con la cabeza- genial seré grande nadie me derrotara- diciendo eso empezó a saltar.

Hamrio: si naruto pero empezaremos a entrenar luego, tengo mucho sueño vamos a dormir si- naruto solo se detuvo y afirmo con la cabeza y siguió a su padre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de que naruto siguió a su nuevo padre llegaron a una pequeña cabaña clásica pero acogedora apenas entraron noto que era cómoda tenía una sala de estar agradable con un sillón, unas cuantas sillas, junto con una cocina equipada, un baño grande con ducha y un baño termal y dos habitaciones tamaño suite, naruto vio eso y no creyó que todo cabía en esa cabaña cuando le pregunto a su padre le "un jutsu" y se encogió de los hombros naruto estaba algo cansado para replicar y se fue a dormir a la habitación que le había dado a papa.

El estaba durmiendo gratamente hasta que lo despertaron de un grito.

Hamrio: LEVANTATE VAGO- dijo tirándole las cobijas y cayéndose al suelo.

Naruto sobándose el trasero- oye así no se trata a un hijo.

Hamrio: bueno por lo que veo no quieres empezar tu entrenamiento – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Naruto: no-no yo quiero entrenar- dijo rápidamente.

Hamrio se dio la vuelta- bueno entonces vamos a comer y empecemos a entrenar – naruto afirmo con la cabeza.

Luego de un desayuno ligero de huevos, pan con café para salir de la casa y alejarse unos kilómetros para no estropear la casa.

Hamrio: bueno naruto empecemos con esto.

Naruto: con que empezamos otosan.

Hamrio: bueno primero- dijo mordiendo se el dedo- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu****(****técnica de invocación)- **dijo poniendo su mano en el suelo y ocurrieron 3 explosiones de humo.

Cuando la primera se despejo apareció un lobo grande como Gamabunta de pelaje gris con toques negros en las puntas, con unos ojos amarillos con pupila negra y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo como si se la hubiera hecho una espada.

La otra era una gran ave roja con grandes alas él podría decir que esa ave era un poco más pequeña que Gamabunta pero solo por unos metros, en la base de sus alas los colores eran todos los del arcoíris, con plumas en las alas de color naranja fuego y de su cola salían 4 llamas en forma de látigo, su cara era de la forma de un águila con ojos negros rasgados.

La ultimo era una gran criatura que tenía forma de reptil está recubierto de escamas fuertes y brillantes de color negro completo con grandes alas más grandes que la del ave recubiertas de escamas, tenía picos rojos recubriendo su espalda desde la parte trasera cabeza hasta la cola, tenía 4 patas con garras en forma de las de un tigre, sus ojos a los de un demonio, su cuello al de la serpiente, su vientre al de un molusco, esta criatura era más grande que Gamabunta por más de 100 m.

Naruto estaba con cara de shock con la boca hasta el suelo no podría creer lo que estaba viendo estaba viendo a un lobo que parecía majestuoso junto con una criaturas místicas que solo había oído en las historias que le había contado su jiji un fénix y un dragón.

Hamrio vio la cara de su nuevo hijo y no pudo evitar sonreír- bueno naruto tienes algo que decir – naruto no pudo decir nada estaba en completo shock.

**OYE HAMRIO QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ Y QUIEN ES ESE MOCOSO**-dijo el lobo que sonaba masculino.

**NO HABLES BOLA DE PELOS QUE TU ALIENTO ES DESAGRADABLE**- dijo el dragón que sonaba masculino.

**BAMOS CHICOS RELAJENCE O SI NO VERAN**- dijo el fénix que parecía ser mujer por su tono de voz, naruto se sorprendió por eso ya que el lobo y el dragón sudaban a balas por lo que dijo.

**HAI- NEIA-SAMA**- respondieron el lobo y el dragón al mismo tiempo.

Neia: **BUENO ESO ME AGRADA**- volteo a ver Hamrio- **DIME PARA QUE NOS INVOCAS.**

Hamrio: bueno es que quiere que le dejen firmar sus contratos a mi hijo- señalando a naruto que esta aun en estado de shock- si no hay problema Neia- kill- Ryu- dijo hablándole al fénix-lobo-dragón respectivamente.

Las 3 criaturas se sorprendieron al saber que su invocador tuviera un hijo pero al mismo tiempo se alegraron por él ya que sabían lo que significaba.

Ryu: **YA VEO ENTONCES QUIERES SER NUESTRO INVOCADOR**-dijo mirando a naruto.

Naruto salió del shock- si Ryu-san.

Kill resoplo divertido**- TU SOLO ERES UN MOCOSO YO NO TE VOY A ENTREGAR MI CONTRATO DE INVOCACION.**

Naruto: tú qué sabes perro callejero yo no soy un mocoso soy naruto Mujika la persona que posee el contrato de invocación del gran clan tigre – dijo mirando a los ojos a kill.

Las 3 criaturas se sorprendieron nuevamente en verdad consiguió el contrato de Shin, miraron a Hamrio que solo afirmo lo que dijo.

Neia: **NO TE MOLESTA MOSTRARNOS SI ES VERDAD**.

Naruto: no es problema- dijo mientras se mordía el dedo-** Kuchiyose no Jutsu****(****técnica**** de invocación)- **dijo poniendo la manos en el suelo para que ocurriera un puf y del hay saliera Shu.

Shu: naruto que bueno que me invocas que vamos a jugar.

Naruto: lo siento Shu pero ellos me dijeron que tenía que invocar a un tigre- dijo señalando a las invocaciones, Shu volteo y los vio y sonrió.

Shu: hola tía Neia, tío kill y Ryu- dijo levantando la pata.

Naruto: los conoces.

Shu: si papa siempre pasa con ellos entrenando.

Naruto: interesante.

Mientras ellos hablaban las invocaciones estaban sin palabras delante de ellos esta Shu el hijo de su amigo Shin.

Neia:** DIME SHU-KUN EN VERDAD FIRMO SU CONTRATO Y SU TU PADRE LO APROBÓ.**

Shu: si papa lo aprobó para que firmara el contrato, tía.

Neia: **BUENO, NARUTO PUEDES FIRMAR NUESTRO CONTRATO**- dijo antes de que enfrente de naruto aparecía el contrato de los fénix.

Kill: **SI EL VIEJO DE SHIN TE PERMITIÓ FÍRMALO YO NO VEO EL PROBLEMA**- dijo antes de que apareciera el contrato de los lobos.

Ryu**: IGUAL**- dijo antes que de que apareciera el contrato de los dragones.

Naruto procedió a firmarlos, luego de unos segundos ya el invocador de los fénix, lobos y dragones.

Hamrio: bien naruto ahora invoca a al padre de Shu.

Naruto: pero como si aplique mucho chakra y solo invoque a Shu.

Hamrio: solo dile a Kurama-chan que te un poco para invocarlo.

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- "Kurama-chan estas hay".

Kurama_: si me acabo de despertar y si te voy a dar algo de chakra_ – dijo antes de bombear algo de su chakra.

Naruto sintió el aumento de chakra y rápidamente se mordió la mano hizo la señas de mano y grito- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu****(técnica de invocación**)- dijo antes que apareciera una nueve de humo y cuando se despejo apareció Shin.

Shin: **PARA QUE ME INVOCAS MOCOSO.**

Naruto: bueno Shin-jiji es que me papa dijo que lo invocara.

Shin vio a su alrededor y noto a los demás**- CON QUE LAS OTRAS INVOCACIONES QUE ME HABLASTE SON ESTA, PERO ME DECEPCIONAS CHICO CREÍ QUE CONSEGUIRÍAS OTRAS MEJORES.**

**OYE**-gritaron el fénix – lobo- dragón al mismo tiempo ya estaban dispuestos a pelear pero antes de que eso pasara Hamrio los detuvo.

Hamrio: ya amigos relájense creo que es momento de empezar el entrenamiento – dijo calmando a las invocaciones que conocían el tipo de entrenamiento que daba Hamrio.

Naruto: bueno otosan cuál es el entrenamiento.

Hamrio: bueno lo que tienes que hacer es huir – dijo mientras formaba un arco de plata.

Naruto: como así.

Neia**: LO QUE OISTE CHICO HUYE** – dijo antes de que lanzara una llamarada de fuego.

Naruto esquivo la técnica y empezó a correr antes de esquivar un rayo por parte de Ryu.

Naruto: qué demonios le pasa.

Shin**: NO DISCUTAS Y EMPIESA A CORRER**- dijo antes de lanzar una bala de aire que naruto esquivo, mientras tanto Shu estaba riendo como loco**- TU QUE CREES QUE HACES SHU TU TAMBIEN EMPIEZA A CORRER** –dijo antes de lanzar una bala de aire a su hijo y que este empezara a correr por donde se fue naruto.

Kill: **AMO TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS HAMRIO** –dijo mientras empezaba a perseguir a naruto y Shu.

Hamrio: a mí también me encantan- dijo mientras lanzaba unas flechas a su hijo y la invocación que esquivaban.

Mientras esquivaba- esto no es un entrenamiento es una tortura- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza para evitar una bola de fuego.

Hamrio: qué diferencia hay-dijo mientras hacía explotar la flechas y mandaba a volar a naruto- durante el primer año mejoraremos tu condición física, el segundo control de chakra ,dominio de los elementos y lo básico de la plata, el tercero aprenderás técnicas en manejo de la espada y todo tipo de armas y el Taijutsu que yo uso junto el aprendizaje de jutsus y el manejo de la plata completo y el ultimo repasaremos todo hasta el cansancio por supuesto cuando estés descansado estudiaras con Kurama durante unas cuentas horas- dijo mientras lanzaba más flechas.

Naruto: eso es tortura acaso me quieres matar- dijo mientras esquivaba las flechas y un rayos mandados asía el.

Kill: **NO TE QUEJES Y SIGUE ESQUIVANDO**-mientas lanzaba un rayo de hielo.

Shu: esto no es justo- dijo mientras esquivaba las balas de aire en zigzag.

Shin: **QUERIAS CONOCER EL MUNDO PUES CONOCELO**- dijo mientras lanzaba más bolas de aire.

Naruto y Shu tenían una idea el cabeza- "voy a morir".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salto en el tiempo 1 año en la cueva y una semana en el mundo real.

En la cueva.

Había pasado un año desde que Hamrio y las invocaciones empezaron a tort..Entrenar a naruto no cabe duda que naruto ya no era el mismo ahora era más calmado y planificador en el momento en que tenía que escapar de su padre y sus invocaciones pero cuando no entrenaba con ellos volvía hacer el mismo.

Su ropa estaba totalmente destruida por el entrenamiento ahora parecían arrapos viejos llenos de corte y marcas de ataque.

Por todo el entrenamiento que había sufrido ahora era tan alto como Shino, sus músculos se habían perfeccionado para ser rápidos y fuertes dejando de lado el exceso de masa muscular que impedían movimientos creando un perfectamente desarrollado para las batallas, ahora su fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y agilidad que superaban su antiguo yo de acuerdo a su padre le diría que tenía la misma condición de un experto en Taijutsu y la de un kage todo gracias al entrenamiento y la buena alimentación que llevo por parte de Hamrio.

Durante todo ese entrenamiento tubo que desarrollar su instinto y sentidos para sobrevivir, al mismo tiempo estudiaba junto a Kurama cuando descansaba durante unas 3 horas para naruto eso era la peor tortura aunque disfrutaba pasar tiempo con la zorra, su relación había progresado muy ahora oficialmente no eran novios pero ya estaban cerca Hamrio cree que al final del entrenamiento naruto dejara de ser virgen ( en cierto lugar muchas chicas tenían ganas de matar a cierta zorra sin saber le motivo).

Para Hamrio el entrenamiento de naruto desde un principio dio frutos no dejaba de pensar que sus padres eran unos idiotas por no ver el potencial en él prácticamente él pensaba que los superaría dentro de poco, ahora la reservas de naruto eran las de una bestia de 5 colas. Hoy era el día en que empezarían a entrenar el control de chakra y los eleméntenos y sabía que él lo terminar muy pronto y empezarían con la manipulación de la plata.

Hamrio ahora estaba enfrente de su hijo que estaba sonriendo sabía que hoy dejaría de ser perseguido a muerte y empezarían a entrenar su chakra- bueno hijo déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso hijo me haz asombrado mucho – dijo asiendo que naruto sonriera e inflara en pecho con orgullo.

Naruto: que esperabas otosan soy tu hijo no – dijo con alergia, la relación con Hamrio había progresado mucho ya eran padre e hijo, él nunca tuvo una relación así con Minato y eso lo hacía que se pusiera contento.

Hamrio: bueno eso es verdad, pero ahora empieza el entrenamiento de verdad a si déjame decirte que el entrenamiento se duplicara cada año – asiendo que naruto se pusiera tan blanco como un fantasma- bueno ahora crea 500 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** **(técnica de replicación de sombra)-** naruto hizo lo que dijo y ocurrieron muchas explosiones de humo y de ellas parecieron 500 narutos- se dividirán en grupos de 100 cada uno practicara la manipulación elemental, entendieron.

HAI-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Hamrio: bien 100 cojan una hoja y pártala a la mitad eso es para la manipulación de viento, otros 100 deben quemar una hoja, otros 100 deben deshacer hoja, otros 100 deben empapar la hoja dejándola tan húmeda como una hoja de papel cuando se moja y los últimos deben arrugarla hasta el punto que se quiebre, entendieron- los clones gritaron Hai- bien ahora empiecen el original se queda conmigo – los clones se fueron con una sonrisa sabiendo que el original la pasaría mal.

Naruto: malditos clones- murmuro.

Hamrio: bueno naruto empecemos, debemos mejorar tu condición de chakra para ellos practicaras la escalada de árboles de nuevo para luego la caminata en el agua.

Naruto: está bien creí que se reía peor- suspiro con alivio.

Hamrio: pero eso no esto lo aras todos con sellos de gravedad y cuando termines empezaremos con una nueva sesión de entrenamiento físico para que no pierdas condición- a naruto se le empezó a salir el alma- bueno empecemos- dijo antes de ponerle los sellos de gravedad a naruto en sus brazos y piernas.

Naruto cayó al suelo por el peso- esto es imposible apenas me puedo parar.

Hamrio: ese es el punto así que empieza- dijo mientras se iba a sentar debajo de una roca y sacaba un libro de color naranja, Naruto con todo esfuerzo empezó el ejercicio.

En tanto afuera de la cueva en la casa Namikaze.

Ahora la familia estaba desayunando con alegría bueno eso aparentaban las hermanas, estaban decepcionadas de sus padres su hermano no había estado durante una semana y ellos no se habían dado cuenta, solo el sandaime y Konohamaru les habían preguntado si sabían algo.

Minato: estuvo delicioso Kushina-chan.

Kushina: gracias cariño.

Minato: bueno Menma volvamos a entrenar, o si no, no serás capaz de derrotar a Neji.

Naruko: "tan poca fe le tienen a naruto-nii".

Natsumi:"no lo puedo creer no han preguntado por naruto y ahora dan por perdida la batalla de naruto".

Kushina: es verdad chicas nosotros también debemos empezar.

Hai otosan/okāsan – dieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Minato: bueno Menma vamos- luego se puso a pensar una cosa.

Kushina: que piensas Minato-kun.

Minato: no lo pensaba en quien era el oponente de Neji antes de Menma por si acaso pierde tener un plan de remplazo.

Kushina: quien era el contrincante no me acuerdo- dijo con las manos en la barbilla.

Menma: por favor no creo que ese perdedor pueda vencerlo eso imposible.

Minato: te acuerdas quien era.

Menma: claro el dobe de naruto- asiendo que los padres fruncieran el ceño por como llamaba a su hermano.

Kushina: no seas así puede que no tenga grandes reservas como ustedes pero su plan para ganarle a kiba fue bueno.

Menma: bueno solo fue suerte.

Naruko: eso no es verdad usar una bomba apestosa para desconcentrarlo fue muy inteligente.

Menma: fue una humillación que un Namikaze usara un truco como ese.

Natsumi replico- un ninja se vale de cualquier medio para ganar no importa cómo- iban a empezar a pelear pero antes de que eso pasar Minato los detuvo.

Minato: basta- grito asiendo que los chicos se detuvieran- fue un buen plan Menma, la debilidad de tu oponente es lo más importante en el mundo ninja, en cuanto a eso donde esta naruto no vino a desayunar.

Kushina: es verdad seguirá dormido.

Menma: ven mi punto es una vergüenza ni siquiera está entrenado para su batalla.

Naruko: eso no es verdad él se levantó temprano y se fue a entrenar con unos ejercicios que le di para aumentar su chakra.

Minato: en verdad y quien lo entrena.

Natsumi: a él lo entrena Ebiso el profesor de Konohamaru.

Kushina: y que pasa con Kakashi porque no lo entrena.

Naruko: por lo que me dijo está entrenando a Sasuke pero le dio también unos entrenamientos para mejorar.

Minato: cuando vuelva también le daré unos ejercidos para aumentar su chakra por lo menos tal vez pueda usar un jutsu rango c.

Menma: ya basta papa vamos a entrenar ya, me falta poco para completar el rasengan vamos- dijo parándose saliendo del comedor dirigiéndose al patio.

Minato suspiro- nos vemos chicas –dijo siguiendo a su hijo.

Kushina: bueno vamos nosotras también –dijo mirando a sus hijas.

Hai- dijeron las hermanas.

Naruko:" ellos se olvidaran de Naruto-nii cuando acabe el día".

Natsumi:" ya verás Menma naruto-nii te va a derrotar"- pensó para luego ver su madre-"en verdad me decepciona mama no te preocupas por tu hijo".

Salto en el tiempo otro año en la cueva y otra semana en el mundo real.

Hamrio una persona que había vivido años que se decía a si mismo que no se podía sorprender naruto un chico su hijo lo dejo más que sorprendido en solo unos 6 meses completo todos los ejercidos de manipulación elemental que se le ocurrieran desde cortar rocas con su chakra de viento hasta cascadas por el solo sin ayuda de clones ya que naruto siempre le decía "sino puedo hacerlo solo no está listo", lo mismo paso con el agua ya tenía el nivel de sacar el agua de donde estén cabe decir que él tenía el nivel de Tobirama en ese aspecto y nos para más con los ejercicios de control de ese elemento que eran ser capaz de dejar empapado un árbol hasta doblarse y sacar agua de una roca con una mano.

Con el fuego cabe decir que fue lo más se asustó no solo era pacas de quemar una hoja sino también capas de evaporar las cascadas que Hamrio creaba e incluso derretir las piedras del lugar debe ser por tener a cierta princesa del fuego en su interior, su control de la tierra también era impresiono no solo desmoronar las hojas sino también rocas, árboles y todo lo que le apareciera en el camino y por último el rayo ya quebró las hojas hasta el punto que se asían polvo, podía encender 50 bobillos que se pegaban en su cuerpo y podía darle energía a toda la cabaña por unas 10 horas; pero no menos importante su control y creación de la plata también había a mejorado cabe decir que Hamrio se puso contento con el progreso de su hijo en ese aspecto, Hamrio ya tenía en mente darle un collar como el suyo a finales del año.

Su control de chakra también era impresionante era equivalente al de un kage por lo menos pero eso era lo menos que podía tener considerando todos los ejercicios de control de chakra que iban desde escalar árboles, caminar sobre el agua, estar bocabajo en una placa de plata mientras esquivaba ataques de Hamrio y sus invocaciones durante unas 5 horas seguidas o caminar sobre todo tipo de cosas aceite, fuego, hielo, etc; no se rindió hasta hacerlo su segunda naturaleza todo esto cuando tenía sellos de gravedad aumentados por 50 la gravedad de la tierra.

Desde que terminaron de entrenar sus afinidades creaba más de 1000 clones y los dividían a la mitad 500 practicaban el manejo de espadas, lanzas, arcos , otro tipo de armas y Taijutsu en grupos de 50 para aprender y los otros 500 también se dividían igual para aprender los jutsus que tenían Hamrio y los que dejaron Hashirama, Tobirama y algunas de Madara junto también con las técnicas que le dio su jiji quien lo diría le regalo unos jutsus prohibidos y las debilidades del Byakugan, naruto se prometió a si mismo darle un buen regalo a Hiruzen cuando volviera .

Ahora era de noche naruto estaba completamente exhausto luego de un día de entrenamiento infernal con su padre él se encontraba en el suelo rocoso desmayado su padre lo había dejado hay para que descansara mientras se iba a dar un baño en las aguas termales con la excusa de "si no puedes sobrevivir luego de esto te traeré del infierno y duplicare el entrenamiento" siempre decía lo mismo cuando caía desmayado.

En la mente de naruto

Naruto cuando se desmayó llego a caer en su paisaje mental, como siempre en estas situaciones se dirigió a la cabaña pero no la hayo eso era raro comúnmente vea sus entrenamientos en la sala en el televisor que el creo y le mandaba aliento para seguir; era extraño por lo que naruto avanzo despacio asía la recámara de Kurama entro sin tocar y la miro ahí recostada cubierta de por la suave sabana de seda con su cabello largo rojo desbalaga por la cama, obviamente ella disfrutaba su siempre alabado sueño de belleza, naruto avanzo hasta ella y la miro dormir lucia hermosa, se sentía algo incómodo al estar de pie junto a ella mientras dormía.

Naruto: es tan hermosa-murmuro mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Kurama: gracias por decir eso naruto-kun- dijo la ahora despierta pelirroja.

El ojiazul se puso algo pálido mientras ella se incorporaba estirándose con flojera solo usaba una especie de camisón blanco entre abierto dejando denotar los pechos y exhibía las hermosas piernas, de inmediato el rubio se rio nervioso mientras se ponía las mano en las entrepierna.

Kurama: naruto-kun niño malo acaso te excitas a ver a tu Kurama-chan- dijo la zorra con una voz incitante al levantarse de la cama casi acorralar al rubio- no te preocupes no dejare que una cualquiera tenga tu primera vez para eso estoy yo aquí- y arrojo el rubio sobre la cama.

No sabía que hacer o como responder, la youko le estaba desnudada con sus suaves manos mientras lo acariciaban suavemente, pronto sus pantalones y ropa salieron volando y los ojos de Kurama se abrieron ante el miembro erecto del rubio sonrojado.

Kurama: mira nada más mi naruto-kun caga un "instrumento" formidable aquí- sus suaves manos acariciaron el duro pene e iniciaron una suave masturbación que pronto tenia al rubio gimiendo placentero, ella se desnudó y el miembro de naruto latió poniéndose más sólido, la sonrisa lujuriosa de Kurama solo lograba excitarlo aún más, suavemente la zorra atrajo su pene y lo rodeo con sus labios lo chupo suavemente mientras naruto apretaba las sabanas de la cama ante el enloquecedor placer-"mmmm naruto-kun sabe muy bien"- pensó gratamente la candente zorra que trago lentamente el miembro del rubio.

Naruto estaba por completo en manos de la pelirroja, sus hábiles manos no paraban de acariciar sus testículos con suavidad mientras su pene desaparecía en profundidades de la boca del Kyubi, el rubio gemía sin para cuando lo sintió una explosión de placer intenso recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras el blanco y espeso semen escaba de su miembro saturando la boca de la pelirroja que tragaba gustosa hasta la última gota y relamía el miembro aun erecto del rubio-"que delicioso semen tienes naruto-kun podría volverme adicta"-sonrió con lujuria mientras despacio se acomodaba sobre el rubio que aun sonrojado la miraba esplendida en su desnudez- después de hoy serás todo un hombre naruto-kun- su mano sujeto el duro pene del rubio.

Lo acomodo en la entrada húmeda de su vagina y ella solo se dejó caer, el miembro del rubio rozaba su interior estrecho llamándola por completo; el rubio gemía gustoso mientras la sonriente zorra miraba al techo con un sonrojo en su cara de tez blanca- me llena tanto- gimió gustosa para enseguida inclinarse sobre naruto y besarlo con pasión sus lenguas se encontraron en una fiera lucha donde la experimentada youko llevaba la ventaja; se separaron con un hilo de saliva saliendo de sus bocas, ella sonrió y empezó una lenta cabalgata sobre el rubio que ahora gemía con mucha más fuerza; los fluidos escurrían a montones y el sonido húmedo del miembro al entrar resonaba acompañado por los gemidos de ambos amantes; el rubio por instinto empujo sus caderas clavándose aún más en la zorra que arqueo su espalda mientras gemía profundamente, naruto abrazo con fuerza y de nuevo se besaron los movimientos de ambos se sincronizaron y pronto los dos empujaban a la vez en un concierto de gemidos y sonidos amorosos- aaaahh ssi mas no pares naruto-kun llegas hasta los más profundo de miii aahhh- gimió excitada Kurama mientras el rubio arremetía con fuerza, sus se abrieron como platos cuando sintió el miembro del rubio penetrando su matriz-"no puede ser llega tan adentro….naruto-kun esta tan adentro de mi"- sus pensamientos se apagaron solo pudo dedicarse a sentir el intenso placer que ahora mismo el rubio le brindaba al llegar a esa profundidad, el rubio se movía veloz y sin medir estaba a tope-Kurama-chan-la apretó contra él y clava su pene hasta lo más profundo un estallido de la candente semilla inundo a la zorra que con sus ojos bien abiertos y algo hacia atrás se desmadejaba ante un imponente orgasmo, se cayó a lado del rubio con algo de su semen manchando las blancas sabanas al derramarse de ella, el rubio miro y suavemente le dio un beso a la pelirroja, se abrazaron había que descansar después de algo tan placentero.

Kurama: en qué piensas naruto-kun – dijo recontada en el pecho del rubio.

Naruto con voz dudosa y temblorosa- acabe dentro de ti Kurama-chan no podrías quedar….embarazada.

Kurama: y que si es así-"eres como los otros naruto-kun quieres hacerme el amor pero no quieres tener una familia conmigo"-pensó con dolor punzante en su pecho.

Naruto: si estuvieras embarazada eso sería…. MARAVILLOSO- dijo el rubio con sus ojos rebosando de felicidad- piénsalo ahora mismo aquí podría haber una linda zorrita u otro ninja creciendo en este instante- dijo acariciando el vientre de la sonrojada y sonriente zorra.

Kurama: jejejeje eso no es posible naruto-kun aquí no puedo quedar embarazada- dijo confundiendo al rubio.

Naruto: porque lo hicimos y acabe dentro de ti.

Kurama: porque aquí somos proyecciones de conciencia no puedo quedar embarazada para que eso pasara tendrás que hacerme el amor en el mundo real y tomarme como compañera- dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho con uno de sus dedos.

Kurama: yo te sacare te are mi compañera y entonces formaremos una familia- dijo desconcertando a la pelirroja.

Kurama: no digas cosas quizás nunca puedas retirar el sello mejor sería que buscaras a alguna mujer para que ella te diera hijos- dijo en voz triste ante la posibilidad que se escapaba de alcanzar la felicidad.

Naruto: nunca, lo prometo no importa cuánto me tarde yo te sacare de aquí, es más nunca tendré hijos hasta que tú y yo podamos estar juntos- dijo con determinación.

Kurama: naruto-kun… mejor sal de aquí que tu Hamrio-nii se está acercando y si te ve aun dormido te dará una paliza- el rubio se puso pálido se visto y se desvaneció rápidamente dejando a la zorra en la cama cubierta por la suave sabana.

Tenía una sonrisa dulce en su cara mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba volar su imaginación en posibles escenarios de un futuro lejano-"quizás naruto-kun es el correcto….jejeje me pregunto cómo iras a reaccionar cuando te diga que por las leyes del clan youko debes tener más de una compañera"-su sonrisa burlista se dibujaba en su cara de nuevo después de todo se trataba de una kitsune y ellas son traviesas por naturaleza.

En el mundo real.

Naruto se estaba levantando viendo cómo se acercaba un golpe a su estómago por parte de su padre rápidamente rodo para esquivar el golpe.

Hamrio: por lo que veo te despertaste.

Naruto: aun no veo la gran idea de golpearme para levantarme.

Hamrio: es para mejorar tus reflejos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: reflejos mi culo.

Hamrio: vamos como dormiste- dijo poniendo rojo a naruto, Hamrio alzo la ceja ante eso- naruto que hiciste anoche.

Naruto rojo- na..da .ot..os..an-dijo tartamudeando.

Hamrio sonrió ya se imaginaba que había hecho su hijo- vamos cuéntame soy tu padre.

Naruto: nada, empecemos el entrenamiento- dijo parándose y creando muchos colones de sombra.

Hamrio: bien, divídanse como siempre y empecemos- los clones y naruto obedecieron-"muy pronto tendré nietos que feliz soy".

Salto en el tiempo 1 año en la cueva y una semana en el mundo real.

El entrenamiento de naruto se cuadriplico el último año ya ese era el último para su batalla que sea su batalla y una semana en el mundo real.

Naruto aprendió todas las técnicas que ha podido en los años de entrenamiento con su padre elementales y normales incluso ha mejorado el rasengan y hiraishin de su Minato junto con chidori de antiguo sensei; su manejo de la plata también había llegado al punto que estaba podía pelear en una pelea de manejo de palta con Hamrio pero aún no estaba su nivel pero ya estaba cerca digamos que de 100 él estaba en un 85.

Nunca dejó de lado su acondicionamiento físico desde que empezó el último año pasaba peleando con sus invocaciones sin descansar hasta darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos sangrar todo eso mientras llevaba sellos de gravedad aumentados 80 veces, hablando de sellos también desde que tuvo su primera vez con Kurama el empezó a estudiar fuinjutsu con las notas y libros que había en la bóveda de jutsus que había en la cueva ahora mismo estaba en nivel 8 de fuinjutsu todo con gracias de sus clones.

Su relación con Kurama había avanzado muy bien ahora eran novios oficiales siempre que tenía que estudiar con ella cuando estaba descansando del entrenamiento físico, pero desde que tuvieron su primera vez siempre la zorita usaba un kimono muy revelador que dejaba volar su imaginación puede que parezca de 13 pero él ya tenía 17 mentalmente y siempre que la veía así no podía aguantar y se la llevaba a la cama y tenía sexo como dos animales salvajes hasta quedar dormidos. Hamrio se enteró de eso no es que no le gustaba que su hijo y la zorita que consideraba su hermana se divirtieran pero naruto tenía que estudiar por lo menos 2 hora y si no lo hacía duplicaría su entrenamiento ante eso naruto tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de acostarse con Kurama cada vez que estaban estudiando.

Su Taijutsu mejoro también aprendió el de los lobos, tigres, fénix, dragones y el de su padre que cabe decir que era uno muy mortífero que ya no esperaba mostrar a todo el mundo junto con un secreto que descubrió de su clan durante esos entrenamientos; el manejo de las armas que creaba con plata mejoro hasta el puno que era un experto en ella incluso creo unos combos variantes con dichas armas que sorprendieron a Hamrio y a Kurama.

Cada día siempre se levantaba a las 5 am desayunaba y se bañaba, de 6 a 6:30 am tenía un leve calentamiento, de 7am a 12 pm pasaba peleando con su invocaciones hasta que las golpeaba o se caía rendido por la falta de chakra que ahora era equivalente a una bestia de 8 colas pero pelear al mismo tiempo con esas invocaciones legendarias no era suficiente en estas pelas podía usar cualquier estrategia contra ellas, de 12 pm a 1 pm descansaba y almorzaba, de 1pm a 7 pm peleaba contra su padre hasta que caía rendido no importaba cuanto lo intentaba era difícil golpear al maldito condenado e incluso lastimarlo era prácticamente imposible siempre caí rendido en el suelo y de 7 pm hasta las 10 pm estudiaba con Kurama y tenía sexo luego de un día tan largo; la rutina fue la misma cada día.

Hoy era el último día de su entrenamiento ahora vemos a naruto y Hamrio en la puertas de la cueva listos para salir.

Hamrio: listo hijo.

Naruto: si pero vamos ya voy tarde.

Hamrio: a un nos queda tiempo, de acuerdo a mis cálculos nos quedan 5 minutos de tiempo real.

Naruto: deberíamos estar hay hace 30 minutos.

Hamrio: no te quejes.

Naruto: como sea otosan vámonos quiero mostrarles a todos el resultado de mi entrenamiento- dijo alegre.

Hamrio: esa es la actitud- dijo mientras abría la cueva y salía junto con naruto; la pared se volvió a cerrar naruto y Hamrio desaparecieron en un destello de color amarrillo con café luego que se cerrara.

Que cosas le esperan a Konoha con la llegada de Naruto Mujika el Silver Claimer


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto Mujika a llegado

Capítulo 3: Naruto Mujika ha llegado

Minutos antes que naruto y Hamrio salieran de la cueva

Estamos en el estadio de Konoha estaba repleto a no poder habían más del 60% del pueblo estaban hay sin contar a los señores feudales, comerciantes, ninjas, el estadio estaba que reventaba ya que todo el mundo esperaba el inicio del examen chunin, los espectadores veían abajo donde todos los participantes estaban reunidos bueno casi todos faltaba Sasuke y naruto, todo el mundo esperaba ansioso la llegado del gran Uchiha a la arena muy poco se preocupaban de donde estaba naruto, bueno unas personas si como eran sus antiguas hermanas, el sandaime y la familia de este.

Hablando del sandaime se encontraba en el balcón de los kages, junto con Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya y Tsunade servían como sus guardaespaldas, también estaba el Tsuchikage, la Mizukage, el Raikage, Kazekage.

El Tsuchikage o Ōnoki es un anciano con una estatura bastante baja y con problemas de la espalda. Sus rasgos faciales son una barba y un bigote triangular con esquinas angulares. Él tiene una gran nariz roja y las cejas gruesas de forma rectangular. La parte superior de su cabeza está completamente calva, aunque tiene algo de pelo blanco en la parte posterior y los lados de la cabeza, la parte de atrás de la cual se ata con una cinta amarilla en un moño. Detrás de él se encontraban dos ninjas de Iwa con uniforme estándar.

La Mizukage o Mei Terumi es una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro. Viste un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llega a cubrir los hombros y sigue dejando una hendidura de tamaño considerable. Ella también lleva pantalones cortos del mismo color que el vestido y, debajo de esos, leotardos de malla, que baja sobre sus rodillas. Alrededor de la cintura, lleva un cinturón con una bolsa. Además, lleva sandalias de tacón alto y espinilleras que alcanzan a lo largo de sus rodillas. Ella también lleva esmalte de uñas oscuro y suele llevar lápiz labial de color rosa. Detrás de ella estaba Ao y otro ninja de Kiri.

El Raikage o A Yotsuki es un hombre alto y de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, unas cuantas arrugas, los pómulos definidos, el labio superior también tiene un tono más oscuro que el fondo, similar a su hermano menor y un pequeño bigote y la barba. a diferencia de otros Kage, aparece usando su capa de Kage y el sombrero regularmente, sin camisa debajo de la cual aún muestra su físico descomunal. Tiene un shuriken negro tatuado en ambos hombros. En cada muñeca tiene pulseras de oro y tiene un cinturón de oro en la cintura con la cara de un jabalí grabado en el centro. Todos estos aspectos combinados le dan la apariencia de un luchador profesional de lucha libre. Detrás del esta Kill Bee, C y Darui.

Kazekage u Orochimaru que se estaba disfrazado de este estaba usando la misma ropa que en anime cuando se dieron los exámenes chunin, atrás de él estaban 2 ninjas de la aldea del sonido disfrazados.

Todos estaban esperado que diera inicio a los combates ya solo faltaban minutos para que este de inicio más específicamente 3 y naruto aún está en la cueva todo.

La Mizukage fue la primera en hablar- bueno por lo que veo este año hay buen material para chunin.

Ōnoki: es verdad este año hay buenos reclutas.

Hiruzen: es verdad Ōnoki pero que pena de que tu aldea solo haya pasado tu nieta-dijo intentando hacer enojar a su viejo amigo.

Ōnoki resoplo- con ella es más que suficiente, no se trata de cantidad sino de calidad.

Mei: es verdad de mi aldea solo paso uno también pero es uno de los genin más fuertes que tenemos.

A: es correcto.

Minato: vamos A tu estas contento porque de tu aldea pasaron esas dos chicas.

A sonrió- que te puedo decir Minato Samui y Yugito son muy fuerte.

Kazekage escribiré que es Orochimaru- mis hijos también lo son no creo que sea bueno que se confíen.

Minato: bueno Kazekage- domo es verdad no niego eso pero mis hijos también son fuertes.

Mei: hablando de hijos Hokage-domo por lo que se su hijo naruto si es que así se llama no está presente ya que de acuerdo a los rumores es una copia de usted y no está en la arena.

Minato iba a responder pero Hiruzen se le adelanto- es correcto naruto también está participando en el torneo pero no ha llegado como es el caso de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ōnoki: eso es inaceptable un Shinobi no puede llegar tarde a un evento tan importante.

A: estoy de acuerdo con el Tsuchikage-domo.

Minato: vera es que esos dos son algo como decirlo.

Hiruzen: son que Minato que vas a decir de tu –dijo con severidad.

Minato: nada Hiruzen-sama solo iba a decir que les gusta hacer entradas extravagantes eso es todo-dijo mintiendo porque no sabía dónde estaba su hijo.

Hiruzen: es verdad-"el condenado aún no sabe nada de naruto".

Mei: pero bueno por lo menos sabe dónde está no.

Kushina: Sasuke esta con su sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Ōnoki afirmo con la cabeza- el usuario de sharingan es lógico.

Mei: y su hijo.

Kushina algo nerviosa intenten ando recordar donde estaba-bueno creo que él está entrenando con Ebiso un ninja de la aldea.

Hiruzen: eso no es verdad él, ni yo hemos visto a naruto desde hace un mes.

Jiraiya: sensei eso es cierto.

Hiruzen miro a su estudiante- así es Jiraiya no lo he visto desde hace mucho.

Minato: eso extraño las chicas nos dijeron que estaba con él.

A: en pocas palabras no sabe dónde esta.

Minato junto con Kushina que eran sus padres se empezaron a sentir mal ellos habían rechazado entrenar a naruto para el examen y para rematar no sabían dónde estaba o con quien ellos pensaban "que tipo de padre/madre soy", el mismo barco iban Jiraiya y Tsunade ellos se sentían mal ellos no sabían cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron y ellos eran sus padrinos.

Mientras abajo en la arena

Se encortaban Natsumi, Naruko, Menma, Kurotsuchi, Chōjūrō, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Garra, Yugito, Samui, Sasuki, Kin y Neji solo faltaban Sasuke y naruto.

Natsumi y Naruko estaban preocupadas por su hermano que no lo habían visto durante un mes Sasuki las vio y las intento calmar.

Sasuki: vamos chicas no estén tan preocupadas si el no aparece no será el fin del mundo.

Menma: verdad es mejor que no venga así no sufre vergüenza.

Naruko y Natsumi fruncieron el ceño.

Naruko: el vendrá él nos los prometió y el nunca rompe sus promesas.

Natsumi: es verdad, además Sasuki tampoco Sasuke ha llegado.

Sasuki se encogió los hombro-si no viene no me importa puede que seamos hermanos pero no somos como ustedes él es un tonto arrogante que solo le importa el, Itachi-nii lo intento ayudar a entrenar pero dijo que no necesitaba su ayuda.

Menma: además no importa cuánto entrenen nadie podrá contra mi yo soy el ninja más fuerte de la historia-dijo con arrogancia mientras el resto lo miraban con pena ajena e incredibilidad.

Kurotsuchi:" en verdad es el hijo del Hokage".

Yugito: "el en verdad es un jinchuriki"-"_no lo sé gatita siento el poder del Kyubi en el pero muy débil"- _dijo la gato demoniaca.

Neji: "no importa lo que digas tu destino es perder ante mí".

Chōjūrō: "él es mi ponente se ve fuerte espero ganar".

Samui:" es la vergüenza de los Shinobis".

Kin: "solo espera ya todos morirán en manos de Orochimaru-sama".

Temaría. "idiota".

Kankuro:" perdedor".

Garra solo quedo mirando a la nada.

Sasuki: "en verdad no puede creer que sea hermano de naruto-kun"- ella en secreto le gustaba naruto era el único que no la perseguía como un tonto fan y al mismo tiempo la había hecho reír con sus payasadas a ella y a su hermano mayor además sabia sobre el trato de los aldeanos y eso asía que lo respetara más.

Naruko: "tonto hermano naruto te va dejar comiendo polvo".

Natsumi: "solo espera que llegue naruto-nii".

Pero todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por Minato.

Minato: sean todos bienvenidos a los exámenes chunin de Konoha – todos empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza signo que ya querían comenzar- como saben estos exámenes tienen como objetivo no solo medir a nuestros ninjas sino también mejorar las relaciones con la aldeas así que demos un fuerte aplauso habitantes de Konoha a nuestros invitados- todos los de Konoha empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza- bueno sin más preámbulo que empiecen los exámenes.

Ante eso un Shinobi de la hoja aterrizo en la arena tiene el pelo marrón oscuro que le llega hasta el cuello, y ojos marrones. Lleva su protector hacia atrás, y lleva el traje estándar Jōnin. Él siempre trae su Senbon en la boca chaleco blanco con un t-shirt cuello V negro cuello largo, y debajo otro blanco, con unos pantalones negros y su típico pañuelo en la cabeza.

Bueno mi nombre es Genma yo seré el instructor del último examen- dijo el ahora identificado como Genma- bueno el orden de los combates son los siguientes:

1: naruto vs Neji

2: Menma vs Chōjūrō

3: Garra vs Sasuke

4: Kankuro vs Shino

5: Naruko vs Yugito

6: Temari vs Kin

7: Kurotsuchi vs Samui

Ante eso todos empezaron a aplaudir por la emoción.

Genma: bueno los participantes Naruto Namikaze y Neji Hyuga deben quedarse el resto vayan al palco de los participantes- los demás apartes de Neji se fueron- visto que el participante naruto Namikaze no ha llegado como estipulan las reglas se le concederán 5 minutos si el no aparece será descalificado por ausencia.

Todos empezaron a protestas por eso pero Genma no les prestó atención aunque ellos la mayoría eran extranjeros. Mientras los de Konoha estaban contentos la mayoría que no viniera a si el demonio no dañaría la reputación de la aldea mientras que los otros querían que vinieran para que así por fin lo matara el chico Hyuga, muy pocos eran los que en verdad estaban preocupados para que viniera .

En un lugar en las gradas 2 ninjas y un chico estaban esperando el regreso de nuestro antiguo rubio.

Vamos Konohamaru sabes que él no es el de los que rompe una promesa si el prometió venir es porque lo va hacer-dijo el ninja.

Konohamaru: lo se Iruka-sensei pero no lo he visto en un mes.

Calma Konohamaru él se fue a entrenar para esta batalla y como dijo Iruka el vendrá ya que siempre cumple sus promesas-dijo el otro ninja.

Konohamaru: eso espero Ebiso- sensei.

Iruka: "yo sé que vendrás naruto tú quieres que te vean como un ninja y este es el lugar el lugar donde empezara tu historia".

Ebiso: "vamos naruto tienes que venir porque demonios no viniste conmigo yo te hubiera ayudado pero por lo más sagrado ven".

4 minutos para la batalla naruto sigue en la cueva. En otro lugar en las gradas se ven dos niñas de pelo rosa y rubio junto con chico rellenito.

Tu qué crees Sakura crees que tu compañero vendrá-dijo la rubia.

Sakura: Francamente no me importa Ino lo que me importa es Sasuke-kun, además que oportunidad tendría con un prodigio como Neji.

Pero que dices Sakura él es tu compañero de equipo tú debes apoyarlo-dijo el rellenito.

Sakura: lo que dije Chouji él no me importa se muriera sería mejor así me dejaría de pedir citas como loco y podría estar más tiempo con Sasuke-kun.

Ino y Chouji vieron mal a su compañera de ninja como podría decir eso de su compañero. En verdad le dieron pena la actitud de su la chica rubia.

3 minutos para la batalla naruto sigue en la cueva. En el balcón de los participantes.

Menma: ven les dije que se acobardo es la vergüenza del clan.

Natsumi: cállate Menma el vendrá él nos lo prometió.

Naruko: es verdad cállate el nunca rompe una promesa.

Menma: él es un debilucho el solo tuvo suerte de que llegara eso es todo mejor que no venga y se ponga en vergüenza.

Naruko: cállate de una buena vez naruto es mucho mejor que tú..

Menma: mejor que yo no me hagas reír soy el ninja más fuerte de la aldea.

Sasuki: puede que seas el más fuerte pero naruto te gana en carriño y respeto.

Menma: eso no importa en el mundo Shinobi solo el más fuerte sobrevive eso es todo.

Naruko: cállate aún le queda tiempo.

Natsumi: es verdad.

Menma: como quieran verán que no viene.

Naruko: "vamos nii-san me lo prometiste".

Natsumi: "tú nunca mientes tu dijiste que vendrías y vendrás".

Sasuki: "vamos naruto tú no eres un cobarde ven".

2 minutos para la batalla naruto sigue en la cueva. En el balcón de los kages.

Ōnoki: por lo que veo tu hijo no va a venir Minato.

Minato rio nervioso – el vendrá es solo que le gusta hacer entradas.

A: en verdad.

Jiraiya: si creo que lo copio de mi – rio también nervioso.

Orochimaru: bueno a un le queda algo de tiempo solo queda esperar.

Mei: es verdad, pero tengo curiosidad de una cosa Hokage-domo.

Minato: si Mizukage-domo.

Mei: de acuerdo a los rumores su hijo tiene poco chakra porque.

Tsunade respondió- bueno vera Mizukage-domo parece que nació así de acuerdo a algunos estudios cuando un niño nace dos fuertes Shinobis con mucho chakra su sistema de chakra se puede ver afectado por eso es que naruto posee tan poco chakra.

Mei afirmo con la cabeza- nada menos de la legendaria sannin Tsunade-"idiotas eso se trata".

A: "eso es verdad pero de acuerdo a mis informes eso se pude tratar sencillamente".

Ōnoki: "que idiotas que bueno que no saben de qué eso se puede tratar no quiero a otro Minato por ahí".

Orochimaru: "jajajaja Tsunade parase que perdiste tu toque"- bueno usted que nos dice sandaime cree que el chico vendrá .

Hiruzen solo le dio una bocanada a su pipa y exhalo- no porque no sus padres no sepan donde esta no vendrá les aseguro por mi vida que el vendrá- los antiguos padres y padrinos se sintieron mal por eso.

Ōnoki: le tienes mucha al muchacho porque.

Hiruzen sonrió- me recuerda a mí de niño que puedo decir- sorprendiendo a todos en especial a la antigua familia de naruto- ahora solo queda esperar .

1 minuto para la batalla naruto sigue en la cueva. En la arena vemos Genma mirando al cielo al lado esta Neji con los ojos cerrados.

Genma está tratando de evitar oír los comentarios- QUE EMPEICE YA- VAMOS RAPIDO- QUE ESPERAMOS EMPIECEN- el solo trataba de evitar oír eso.

Genma: "solo sigo las reglas solo eso" miro su reloj-"faltan 30 segundos, creo que ya no viene y no lo culpo por todo lo que ha sufrido me sorprende que no haya dejado la aldea ya"- volvió a mirar al reloj- "ya no llego faltan 15 segundo lo siento chico"- naruto salió de la cueva y desapareció en el destello al mismo tiempo- Bueno – empezó a hablar asustando a los que se preocupaban por el.

Naruko: "no solo un poco más solo eso".

Natsumi: "solo un poco más solo eso".

Konohamaru: "vamos jefe me lo prometió".

Ebiso: "vamos naruto ven".

Iruka: "si piensas hacer una entrada hazlo ahora".

Menma: "bien así es mejor, lo siento hermano".

Genma siguió hablando- visto que el participante Naruto Na- antes de seguir hablando un una explosión de arena al lado del izo que se callara, todos vieron lo que paso una explosión de arena (como cuando Goku libera su aura de Ki) apareció al lado pero estas fue de adentro así afuera como si alguien estuviera hay, todos los civiles estaban impactados por eso mientras que los ninjas sentía un gran poder emanando de ahí.

Minato: "quien demonios ese".

Kushina: "es la misma presencia de un kage".

Jiraiya: "quien sea le gusta hacer entradas" .

Tsunade: "genial otro más".

Hiruzen: "esa presencia no puede ser".

Ōnoki: "quien es un enemigo".

Mei: "de quien es esta presencia tan poderosa".

A: "es rápido ".

Orochimaru: "quien es".

Naruko: "nii-san se tu".

Natsumi: "es el por favor se tu ".

Menma: "ese idiota para que vino".

Pero todos fueron sacados por de sus pensamientos cuando la de la nueve polvo empezaron a hablar lo que parecían personas.

Eso fue intenso viejo-dio una voz joven.

Aprende o sino cuando me superas-dijo una vos más madura.

Por favor un año más y te supero-dijo la voz joven.

Tal vez gaki- dijo la voz madura antes de ponerse a reír.

La nueve de polvo se empezó a despejar poco a poco hasta que vieron quienes eran 2 jóvenes uno al lado del otro.

El primero era uno que parecía de unos 25 años este eran Hamrio Mujika la misma ropa solo que esta vez llevaba el abrigo color azul diluido con negro de arriba abajo hasta terminar con color negro puro, (que parezca mayor lo explico más tarde). Cabe decir que muchas chicas se sonrojaron por él ya que desprendía la actitud de malo que éxito a todas.

El segundo fue el que más sorprendió a todos era un joven de unos 13 años con una chaqueta con la de Hamrio color azul con llamas en color rojo en la parte de abajo, llevaba una camisa negra ajustada debajo de su torso que dejaba ver un cuerpo perfectamente trabajado, llevaba unos pantalones ambus color azul, con una botas negras de mercenario. Su cabello estaba igual al de Ichigo muchas chicas se sonrojaron por el estilo de negro con puntas rubias que lo hacía ver exótico igual sus ojos que eran azul claro con café diluido dentro de él, llevaba también unos piercings igual a los que Hamrio en su ojo izquierdo, 2 aretes uno en cada oreja que también le daban la actitud de chico malo y llevaba un collar como el de Hamrio en cuello, cabe decir que todas las chicas estaban sonrojadas por eso adonis muchas empezaban a pensar cosas no santas con ellos.

Pero lo que casi nadie noto eran las marcas en la mejilla y muy pocas la reconocieron.

Naruko: "ese es naruto-nii que le paso esta tan lindo"-pensó roja empezando a imaginar escenas no santas junto con su antiguo hermano.

Natsumi: "a kami que le paso esta como quiere como será"- pero antes de pensar en eso se sonrojo por lo pensaba.

Sasuki: "hay naruto-kun que te paso pero no importa tal vez te de un oportunidad"- pensó con una sonrisa.

Kushina: "qué demonios le paso se tiño el cabello, se perforo las orejas y se puso piercings, cuando termine esto se los saco de la manera más dolorosa posible".

Minato: "ese mi hijo que le paso y quien está con él".

Jiraiya:" o naruto mi niño sí que te gustan las entradas y mira como pusiste a todas las chicas o ya tengo material para mi próximo libro"-pensó con una sonrisa pervertida.

Tsunade: "que se cree ese muchacho cuando termine aquí le quito todo lo que se puso de la manera más dolorosa".

Hiruzen: "naruto que te paso"-pensó mirando lo detenidamente-"esos ojos ya no es el mismo eso me alegra".

Konohamaru: "si el jefe llego y esta genial me pregunto si me dejara ponerme unos".

Iruka: "naruto tu si eres especial mi niño".

Ebiso: "sí que nos tenías preocupados naruto".

Menma: "que hace ese idiota aquí vete".

Pero todos los demás se preguntaban quiénes eran.

Genma: me pueden decir quiénes son- dijo sacando del trance a todos, Hamrio y naruto voltearon a verlo para luego mirar a todos lados y notar que eran los últimos.

Naruto: viejo decrepito me dijiste que me quedaban 5 minutos.

Hamrio cerró los ojos y pensó hasta dar con la respuesta y cuando la consiguió se puso la mano tras la nuca- bueno naruto-dijo sorprendiendo a todos ya que no esperaban que era el- parece que calcule mal.

Naruto le salió una vena- o el gran señor que no necesita reloj porque él tiene uno en su cabeza- dijo con sarcasmo.

Hamrio: vamos no te preocupes- dijo intentando calmarlo, luego miro a Genma- dígame llegamos tarde.

Genma: llegaron apenas a tiempo unos segundos más y naruto seria descalificado.

Naruto y Hamrio suspiraron de alivio.

Hamrio: vez no te preocupes.

Naruto: cállate fue tu culpa.

Hamrio: sabes a si no se le trata a tu sensei.

Naruto: como sea.

Hamrio sonrió- que tal esto si ganas te invito todo el ramen que puedas comer.

Naruto se le ilumino la cara 4 años sin probar el manjar de los dioses- trato hecho viejo.

Hamrio: bueno nos vemos-dijo despareciendo en una nueve de humo.

Genma: bueno si tú vas a pelear debes ser naruto no.

Naruto: claro acaso no oíste.

Genma: bueno solo quiera asegurarme-"woo que le paso".

En balcón de los kages.

Ōnoki se puso a reír- una copia de Minato si claro parece que el sujeto con el que vino es su padre.

Mei: eso es cierto.

Minato solo le salió una gota- solo se tiño el cabello pero les aseguro que es mi hijo.

Kushina: no se preocupen cuando termine con él quedara como antes- dijo con un aura de muerte que hizo que todos se asustaran.

"pobre chico"-pensaron en conjunto todos en balcón de los kages.

En balcón de los participantes.

Naruko y Natsumi se pusieron contentas al oír que en verdad era su hermano

Naruko: vez Menma el vino.

Natsumi: te lo dijimos.

Menma solo resoplo- que importa si vino él va a perder.

Sasuki: eso ya lo veremos por lo que se ve entreno bastante – las hermanas de naruto solo afirmaron con la cabeza y Menma resoplo.

Temari: "que adonis en verdad ese chico de mono naranja porque si eso es lo que ocultaba haya abajo"- pensó roja .

Kurotsuchi: "en verdad es el hijo del Hokage o por dios no lo parece tal vez deba decirle al abuelo que me puedo, quedar como embajadora para acercarme a ese adonis y sacarle todo"-pensó no solo en información sino en otras cosas.

Samui: "nada mal"-luego se dio cuenta lo que pensó y se puso roja.

Kankuro: "presumido".

Chōjūrō: "que ese ese poder "- pensó con miedo tantas guerras le permitió distinguir a los fuertes de los débiles.

Mientras que lo jinchuriki tenían otros pensamientos.

"_**óyeme bien hijito el sujeto mayor que estaba alado del chiquillo no lo toques no quiero su sangre**_"- dijo Ichibi a su contenedor extrañando a Garra-"_**pero al chiquillo dame toda su sangre la quiero**_".

Garra: "como digas madre".

"_**Óyeme gatita no te atrevas a tocar al sujeto que acaba de desaparecer**_"- dijo Nibi también extrañando a su contenedor comúnmente le decía algo como "móntate con el hasta caer cansado" o algo así-"_**pero el chiquillo que vino con el cuándo acabe el combate llégatelo de aquí y enciérralo y hazle el amor hasta que no puedas caminar**_"-dijo enviándole imágenes de ella y naruto juntos.

Yugito:" apenas lo conozco por amor a dios deja eso"- le dijo roja por las imágenes.

"_**Bee no toque al que acaba de irse me oíste no lo toque**_"-dijo Hachibi extrañando a su contenedor.

Bee: "que paso viejo ocho porque no puedo pasear con cuate".

Hachibi: "_**es algo entre bijus nos preguntes me oíste y ten cuidado con el chico si estaba con él no es normal**_".

Bee iba a responder cuando Genma se le adelanto a dar comienzo a la batalla.

Genma: bueno la primera batalla de los exámenes chunin está por comenzar- la gente empezó a aplaudir- bueno los participante listos- ambos solo afirmaron con la cabeza- bueno comiencen-dijo antes de salir del camino ambos se pusieron en posición Neji en el la postura de su clan y naruto solo se quedó hay parado con los brazos cruzados.

Neji se le quedo mirando con arrogancia.

Neji: sabes no debiste aparecer tu destino es perder.

Naruto: como digas que tal si empezamos- dijo poniendo sus mano en un sello que todos los ninjas de reconocieron- **Kage Bunshin no ****técnica de replicación de sombra)**- sobreponiendo su familia ya que salieron 2 naruto de una nube de humo y empezaron a correr a donde estaba el.

Neji: patético-dijo mientras golpeaba con su dedos a los clones el primero en el corazón el segundo le lanzo un golpe pero lo esquivo moviéndose por la izquierda y lo golpeo en estómago, luego noto que naruto venia por detrás rápidamente activo el Byakugan y grito- **Hakke Rokujūyonshō (Circulo celestial 64 puntos de adivinación)**- apareció el símbolo de ying-yang en el suelo y lo empezó a golpear- 12 palmas-dijo golpeando su Tenketsu- 25 palmas- dijo volviendo a golpear sus Tenketsu- 27 palmas- dijo volviendo a golpear sus Tenketsu ese fue el último golpe antes que naruto callera en el suelo.

Su familia lo vio con miedo que se hubiera lastimado y con pena en especial sus padres si ellos lo hubieran entrenado tal vez hubiera logrado sobrevivir un poco más mientras los demás veían eso con pena por el muchacho excepto Hiruzen que sabía que algo pasaba.

En tanto en las gradas al mismo instante Hamrio buscaba asiento luego de hacer una pequeña cosa noto que muchos veían esto de muchas maneras los civiles de Konoha con una sonrisa, los ninjas con preocupación algunos otros con una sonrisa. El encontró un asiento al lado de una de dos ninjas un hombre y una mujer que se veían preocupados por el chico.

El hombre tenía los ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro y una barba. Su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme ninja de Konoha estándar, con vendajes en los brazos por debajo de los hombros y su chaleco táctico es aparentemente más obscuro que la de otros Jōnin y Chūnin. Lleva la faja de los Doce Guardianes Ninja en la cintura con el kanji (火) fuego grabado en él. También llevaba un brazalete en ambas muñecas. De niño tenía el pelo corto con patillas largas, llevaba un palillo en la boca, él tenía la Banda Ninja de Konoha, usaba una camisa azul de cuello de tortuga, un chaleco con gorra y bolsillos, un pantalón y vendas pequeñas en los brazos. Este era Asuma.

La mujer tenía el cabello negro y largo, y únicos ojos que son de color rojo, con un anillo adicional en ellas similar al Rinnegan, aunque menos ondulaciones. Lleva maquillaje que consiste en lápiz labial rojo y la sombra de los ojos morado. Su traje ordinario consiste en una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha. Sobre esta lleva una materia que es muy amplia que se asemeja a los vendajes con un patrón en él similares a las espinas de la rosa. Sus manos y los muslos son también envueltos en vendas y lleva su banda ninja en la frente y sandalias de ninja. Esta era Kurenai.

Hamrio: no se preocupen esto apenas empieza- dijo sentándose al lado de asuma.

Los dos voltearon a velo.

Asuma: a que te refieres y quien eres- dijo con hostilidad pensado que era alguien que quería hacerle daño a naruto, él quería naruto él no lo consideraba el zorro.

Hamrio: clámate amigo solo soy un amigo de naruto.

Kurenai: como sabemos que no mientes.

Hamrio: no te preocupes hermosa no miento y cuando digo que esto apenas empieza es que hasta ahora tenía su cuerpo dormido pero con ese masaje-dijo extrañando a los dos ninjas- no se preocupen ya verán.

Al mismo tiempo en balcón de los participantes

Naruko: levántate nii-san-grito.

Natsumi: vamos naruto-nii- grito.

Menma: ven les dije ese perdedor no debió venir así se ahorra la vergüenza-las chicas no dijeron nada solo se preocupaban por su hermano-"idiota porque viniste".

Al mismo tiempo con Konohamaru

Konohamaru: levántese jefe-grito.

Iruka: vamos naruto-grito.

Ebiso: levantan naruto –grito.

En la arena

Neji: encargado informe mi victoria- dijo dándole la espalda a naruto.

Genma está apunto de hablar cuando una voz lo detuvo.

Sabe es un error darle la espada al enemigo- dijo naruto levantándose del suelo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Neji volteo y vio a naruto levantándose con total facilidad- eso es imposible nadie sale como así de esa técnica.

Naruto ya parado estirando su cuerpo- mira idiota desde que tengo memoria he sido apuñalado, envenado, electrocutado, quemado, golpeado hasta que solo quedar inconsciente en charco de mi propia sangre mientras me seguían golpeado por las personas de la aldea, sumando el entrenamiento infernal que pase durante último mes ya casi no siento dolor-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Cada persona presente tuvo reacciones diferentes los extranjero veían con asombro lo que dijo naruto no pidan creer lo que había sufrido, mientras los de Konoha los civiles y unos ninjas con furia de como el demonio no estaba muerto, mientras que otros ninjas, los líderes de los clanes que sabían de esto lo vieron con pena y compasión de como un niño desde los 4 años ha soportado esto, mientras sus compañeros no entendían de lo que hablaba bueno a excepción de sus antiguas hermanas y Sasuki que ante sus palabras solo apretaron sus mano por la rabia.

Mientras en la balcón delos kages lo kages que vinieron de visita veían con asombro lo que dijo eso pero dejo con más asombro lo que dijo Kushina.

Kushina: incluso aquí no deja de mentir- pero ante eso Hiruzen se paró y le puso una kunai en su garganta quedando detrás de ella sorprendiendo a todos.

Hiruzen: Kushina cayeté de una puta vez tu no conoces a naruto, tú no sabes nada de él y si te vuelvo a oír decir que estaba mintiendo te juro que yo mismo te mato porque te lo digo todo lo que dijo es verdad- dijo viendo a los ojos a Kushina con una mirada que aria que cualquiera se Cage en sus pantalones.

Tsunade fue la primera en reaccionar- sensei que cree que hace.

Hiruzen aun con la kunai en la garganta de Kushina- solo advirtiéndole que no vuelva a decir que naruto miente.

Minato: pero Hiruzen- sama lo que dijo naruto es mentira eso es imposible.

Hiruzen sin quitar la kunai lo miro a los ojos- cayeté Minato, todo lo que dijo naruto es verdad cada palabra que salió de su boca cuando les decía sobre los golpes que le daban los aldeanos cada tortura que recibía incluso ahora es verdad y tengo una habitación en mi casa llena con informes médicos de naruto desde los 4 años hasta el día que se convirtió en ninja.

Dijo choqueando a su los antiguos padres de naruto y a sus padrinos.

Kushina pensando que eso no es verdad- no puede ser eso no es verdad- dijo entre cortado.

Hiruzen: pues créelo idiota, cada vez que mandabas a naruto a su habitación castigado luego que te decía lo que paso era verdad cada palabra que salía de su boca y si no me creer tengo 4 de mis ambus que darán fe de esto- dijo quitando la kunai de la garganta de Kushina- no vuelvas a decir que naruto ha mentido porque él nunca miente si no es para proteger a alguien, sabes me dan asco tú y tu esposo junto con Jiraiya y Tsunade dicen querer a todos los que forman parte de su querida familia pero les recuerdo algo todos ustedes se olvidaron de naruto su ahijado, primogénito solo porque una tonta profecía y por no tener chakra que idiotas.

Tsunade con algunas lágrimas- pero como si en el hospital yo nunca lo atendí.

Hiruzen: las primeras veces fuimos a ti pero tú siempre salías con la excusa de "estoy ocupada con Natsumi, déjenme en paz" o algo por el estilo y cada vez que lo llevamos haya un médico o enfermera lo intentaba matar con algún veneno o en la cirugía lo intentaban matar luego de las 5 primeras veces lo empezamos a tratar en mi casa con los médicos de confianza que tengo, les digo incluso tuve que recrear una sala de cirugía para los días que llegaba casi muerto.

Ahora Kushina y Tsunade estaban llorando por lo que dijo, mientras que Jiraiya y Minato se sentía como basura todas las veces que le decía naruto las cosas que le pasaban pensaban que estaba mintiendo.

Hiruzen: nunca les dije porque él me dijo que no les dijera, él quería ver el día en que su familia le creyera y le ayudara con todos sus problemas- dijo volviendo a su asiento.

Jiraiya: peor si era tan malo nos hubieras dicho.

Hiruzen lo miro- te dijo lo que me dijo "yo no culpo a nadie por esto sé que ellos están tristes por la pérdida de sus seres queridos por eso me tratan así, así que jiji no le digas a nadie luego de pensarlo bien me di cuenta que no es su culpa aunque me duela yo acepto esto tal vez así ellos algún día se den cuenta de que no soy un demonio sino naruto un simple chico que quiere vivir "eso fue lo que me dijo luego de venteaba golpiza- dijo sorprendiendo a sus padres, padrinos y a los kages por la mentalidad de alguien tan joven.

Pero ante esas palabras Kushina y Tsunade solo lloraron más, mientras Minato y Jiraiya se sentía pésimos más que antes como no le pudieron creer a alguien que pasar de todo lo que le paso no tiene ni una pisca de odio en su corazón.

Los demás kages solo veían esa escena en silencio analizando lo que acababa de pasar y se dieron cuenta que el trato que recibía el muchacho era por una cosa era un jinchuriki o la gente pensaba que era un demonio.

Ōnoki: entonces porque nos dices esto ahora Hiruzen- los demás kages y Orochimaru también querían saber.

Hiruzen: fácil porque el naruto que conocí hace tiempo ha madurado y sus ojos dicen que ya no es el mismo- todos los presentes incluso Tsunade y Kushina vieron los ojos de naruto solo Ōnoki y A comprendieron lo que dijo.

A: esos ojos son de alguien que conoce el lado oscuro del mundo y su lado bueno.

Ōnoki: no solo eso son los de alguien que ha vivido o experimentado la guerra y sabes lo que es perder a alguien.

Hiruzen: correcto no sé lo que le paso pero sé que el ya no aguanto más a sus padres.

Mei: entonces por eso el cambio en su aspecto.

Hiruzen: correcto también lo que nos quiere dar a entender si lo analizo bien es que él no quiere tener nada que ver con Minato y Kushina y parece que el hombre con el que vino fue el responsable de eso – ante esas palabras sus padres se destrozaron.

Kushina: aún podemos ser una familia solo tenemos que estar más cerca de él eso es- dijo mientras lloraba.

Minato: tienes razón Kushina solo tenemos que hablar con él con trabajo duro podemos volver hacer una familia- dijo intentado recuperarse.

Hiruzen: inténtenlo pero no creo que sea posible- los antiguos padres de naruto y sus padrinos tenían una nueva menta "reformar los lazos con naruto" si supieran que eso no es posible ya, que naruto solo los ve como el Hokage, su esposa y 2 sannin.

En la arena mientras todo esto pasaba naruto se estiraba un poco.

Naruto: bueno eso fue un buen masaje.

Neji: no importa lo que intentes tu destino además cerré todos tus puntos de chakra- dijo sin inmutarse por lo que dijo.

Naruto: a verdad dime cuanto chakra tenía antes de venir seguro lo notaste con tus ojos – dijo extrañando a todos a excepción de Hamrio por lo que dijo.

Neji: pues la reservas de un genin medio patético- dijo burlándose de el.

Naruto: correcto esos ojos si sirven de algo pero dime cómo es posible que usara un jutsu de alto rango como **Kage Bunshin no jutsu (**técnica de replicación de sombra) que necesita altas reservas para crear un solo clon y yo cree 2 dime como – Neji no supo que decir al igual que todos los presentes- por lo que veo el gran prodigio no lo sabe pero no te culpes es un gran problema como el secreto del papeleo- asiendo que los kages le prestaran más atención.

Neji: y que tu si.

Naruto: en realidad no al principio tanto eso como el secreto del papeleo pero luego mi sensei me dijo porque sabes la respuesta me extraño me dijo que lo podía usar porque algo de mi chakra sellado se expulsaba de mi cuerpo – dijo extrañando a todos en especial a su familia.

Neji: como que chakra sellado.

Naruto: bueno veras cuando nací cierto rubio uso una técnica de sellado en mí y con ellos sello todo mi chakra dejando con las reservas de un civil de niño- esas palabras fueron como si una tonelada de ladrillos le cayeran a su antiguos padres y padrinos.

Minato: "es mi culpa que mi hijo no tenga chakra que tipo de padre soy primero le sello su chakra, no le creo cuando me habla, lo ignoro soy de lo peor, tengo que estudiar el sello para ver si puedo ayudarlo".

Naruto: pero bueno no me importa francamente ya si no fuera por eso no hubiera conocido a la persona que cambio su vida-dijo extrañando a todos.

Neji: a que te refieres.

Naruto: bueno lo que me refiero es conocí a mi sensei, la persona que me cambio la vida y me libero mi chakra- dijo con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a todos.

Neji: pero si ese es todo tu chakra eres simplemente patético- dijo burlándose de él asiendo que su antigua familia lo mirara.

Naruto: te refieres al chakra que tenía cuando me viste es que me lo volvieron a sellar- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Neji lo miro extraño- a que te refieres.

Naruto: vera es que el idiota y sádico de mi sensei me puso una prueba que casi me cuesta mi vida-dijo impactando a todos- te digo en qué consistía pelear hasta que le diera un golpe critico o lo dejara lesionado de gravedad sabes lo difícil que fue dure casi 2 días peleando a todo lo que tenía hasta que por fin le di un golpe que lo dejo lesionado pero el precio fue casi mi vida él es un maldito sádico.

Hamrio: QUE NO SOY UN SADICO NARUTO LO HICE PARA QUE MEJORES –grito desde su asiento todo el mundo lo volteo a ver.

Naruto: TU CALLETE VIEJO ESTUBE AL VORDE DE LA MUERTE CASI TODOS LOS DIAS POR TU CULPA – le grito.

Hamrio empezó a murmurar alumnos que no respetan a su maestro haciéndole sacer una gota a Asuma y Kurenai

Naruto: pero bueno volviendo al tema luego de golpearlo dure 6 horas como casi estuve a punto de morir uso una técnica de sellado que suprime mi chakra, sabes a pesar de ser un viejo conoce muchas técnicas incluso desarrollo un jutsu médico que permite curar a las personas no importa que estén al bode de la muerte- esas palabras hicieron que todos los ninjas médicos le prestaban mayor atención en especial Tsunade ya que si ese jutsu existía tenía que averiguar cuál es- pero bueno para que funcione tiene que reducir mi chakra hasta lo mínimo mientras menos chakra más rápido se cura-los ninjas médicos empezaron a escribir lo que decía –pero no me lo enseño-dejando tristes a los médicos-pero me dejo el pergamino para que lo estudie en el futuro-asiendo que todos los médicos se alegraran.

Neji: mentira no existe algo así.

Naruto: no culpo que no lo sepas ya que el viejo lo invento así que para que me curre más rápido sello mi chakra por eso deje que me golpearas- extrañando a todos.

Neji: a que te refieres te golpe porque eres débil.

Naruto: si-si-si lo que digas pero el jutsu de sellado de chakra es diferente al común ya que este necesita que el que puso el sello use su chakra para liberarlo pero como el viejo estaba tan cansado por curarme, tengo que usar los otros medios que son recibir un golpe como los de la vieja Tsunade- esto produjo que este le creciera una vena- y llegar a estado semi muerto para que mi chakra se libere y me cure o hacer que mis Tenketsu sean sellados y abriles así mi chakra se liberara.

Neji: eso es imposible sin ayuda no puedes hacer eso –dijo furioso, Tsunade estaba a punto de bajar para ayudar a naruto pero este hablo.

Naruto: una persona normal no podría hacerlo pero las personas como yo que tienen cierto inquilino en nuestros cuerpos podemos abrirlos con su chakra- dio extrañando a los extranjeros, asustando a los civiles y algunos ninjas pensado que el Kyubi se había liberado, mientras los más racionales y de alto rango veían con extrañes lo que dijo.

"si es un jinchuriki "- pensaron Mei-A-Ōnoki.

"no puede ser si el Kyubi no tiene chakra"- pensaron su antigua familia, Hiruzen y Orochimaru, Minato junto con Jiraiya iban a detener la pelea cuando oyeron lo que dijo naruto.

Naruto: pero yo no lo necesito con la acelerada regeneración que herede de mi familia- haciendo que Minato y Kushina se pusieran algo aliviados porque aun los consideraba familia pero si supieran- solo tengo que concentrarme y poder liberar mi chakra por eso – dijo haciendo una señal de mano- **KAI-** gritoproduciendo que la imágenes de los sellos salieran de su cuerpo en forma de chakra las palabras supresión antes de desaparecer y una cantidad indescriptible de chakra al cielo en forma de torrente ascendente.

Cabe decir que todos estaban lo que no sabían esto sorprendidos por la cantidad de chakra que libero.

En las gradas con Hamrio.

Hamrio: solo la mitad de su chakra necesita más tiempo para recuperarse- asiendo que todos ninjas se le quedaran mirando.

Asuma: debes estar bromeando solo es la mitad de su chakra.

Hamrio: si por lo que veo necesita más tiempo para recuperarse.

Kurenai: por amor a kami cuanto chakra tiene.

Hamrio: bueno luego de mi entrenamiento casi tanto como una bestia de 8 colas.

Como es posible- dijo una voz detrás de ellos dijo una voz masculina, Hamrio volteo y vio un chico de pelo negro con una camisa negra y pantalones negros con sandalias ninjas azul junto con la insignia de Konoha en su frente, vio que sus ojos eran negros igual que su cabello.

Hamrio: y tu quien eres, hablando de eso no se sus nombre.

Asuma: bueno mi nombre es Asuma, el de la chica es Kurenai y el chico que acaba de hablar es Itachi.

Hamrio: bueno respondiendo su pregunta Itachi-san cuando libere su chakra tenía la cantidad de una bestia de 4 colas luego de mi entrenamiento tiene casi el de una bestia de 8 colas.

Itachi entrecoro los ojos- puedo creer eso pero dime quien eres y que asías con naruto-kun.

Es verdad que hacías con naruto –dijo la mujer al lado de Itachi era una mujer de unos 30 años con una blusa azul manga larga, una falda color beis y unos zapatos azules, no llevaba lápiz labial ni maquillaje pero no lo necesitaba estaba hermosa, tenía el cabello negro con azul y sus ojos eran negros.

Hamrio: mi nombre linda es Hamrio Mujika y que hacía con naruto lo estaba entrenado pero dime cómo te llamas.

Mi nombre es Mikoto, pero porque lo entrenabas- dijo la ahora identificada con Mikoto.

Hamrio: ya que su tontos padres, padrinos y sensei no lo entrenaron, yo vi potencial en él y lo entrene y le enseñe todo lo que pude, pero no hablemos de eso ya casi empieza la verdadera batalla- dijo volviendo la atención a naruto igual que el resto.

En el balcón de los participantes.

Naruko con ojos salidos- ese es todo el chakra de nii-san.

Natsumi igual- no lo creo supera el nuestro con creces.

Menma: "cómo es posible si es verdad lo que dijo todo lo que hecho para protegerlo no sirvió".

Sasuki: esto es irreal.

Nibi: "gatita llévatelo y hazle el amor hasta quedar embarazada"-dijo enviándole escenas de Yugito y naruto.

Yugito:" cállate Nibi ni siquiera lo conozco"-dijo intentando reducir el rubor.

Samui:" cómo es posible acaso es humano".

Chōjūrō: "no quiero enfrentarme a eso ".

Kurotsuchi: "hay kami cómo es posible eso y esto solo lo hace ver más caliente".

Temari: "no solo atractivo sino también fuerte hay kami lo quiero".

Kankuro: "presumido".

Garra:" madre quieres su sangre"-"_**si hijito la quiero**_ ".

En el balcón de los kages.

Ōnoki: qué demonios cómo es posible esto.

Mei: esto es más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado.

A: tiene tanto chakra pro lo que veo que una bestia de 4 colas.

Orochimaru: por lo que vemos naruto-kun no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que le sellaron su chakra.

Minato: "esto es de lo que prive a mi hijo que tipo de padre soy".

Kushina: "solo estudiar el sello era todo".

Jiraiya: "como no me di cuenta de esto antes".

Tsunade:" solo una revisión más profunda y hubiera descubierto esto y me hago llamar medico".

Hiruzen: "demuéstrame naruto el resultado de tu esfuerzo"-pensó con una sonrisa.

Con Konohamaru.

Konohamaru con estrellas en los ojos- USTED ES GENIAL JEFE DEMUESTRE A TODOS QUIEN ES EL MEJOR-grito.

Iruka: "en verdad eres sorprendente naruto"- VAMOS NARUTO.

Ebiso: "sabía que eras especial naruto"- SI NARUTO VE.

Con Sakura .

Sakura: esto no es posible él tenía menos chakra que yo.

Ino: por lo que veo no solo vino como quería sino también más fuerte-dijo con un rojo en cara pensado escenas no santas.

Chouji solo se quedó comiendo sus papas.

En la arena.

El torrente de chakra estaba disminuyendo poco a poco hasta acabarse cabe decir que Genma dejo caer su Senbon se boca por lo que vio, Neji se le abrieron los ojos pero cuando acabo el torrente lo que dijo dejo sorprendido a todos.

Naruto: solo la mitad eso es aburrido- esas palabras dejaron con la boca abierta a todos lo que no oyeron a Hamrio.

Neji: a que te refieres.

Naruto: que solo tengo la mitad de mi chakra- suspiro dejando en shock a todos- pero por lo que veo necesito más tiempo para recuperar todo mi chakra bueno creo que la cantidad de chakra de una bestia de 4 colas bastara- dijo dejando con la boca abierta a todos.

Neji: me dices que tienes que tienes la cantidad de chakra de una bestia de 8 colas .

Naruto sonrió- claro ahora que te dice eso del destino teme-chan.

Neji solo le salió una vena- el destino no cambia tu vas a perder contra mí no importa lo que hagas.

Naruto suspiro- bueno como quieras- luego miro al palco de los kages- oye jiji cuando terminemos aquí que tal si me acompañas a comer ramen – grito al sandaime haciendo que todos le salgan un gota de cómo se comporta como si no le importara la pelea.

Hiruzen solo se rio por la actitud de naruto- claro naruto por mi será un placer pero me tienes que contar lo que te paso durante este mes que paso.

Naruto sonrió- claro viejo – luego volvió a ver a Neji que lo veía con furia por ser ignorado- bueno teme-chan empecemos- hizo una seña de mano-** Kage Bunshin no jutsu (**técnica de replicación de sombra) – grito y 10 narutos aparecieron y fueron a golpear a Neji mientras el original cerro los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Los clones fueron a un velocidad digna de un jounin sorprendiendo a todos pero más a Neji que tuvo que activar el Byakugan para poder seguir el ritmo, los dos primeros le intentaron dar un golpe uno con un puño al estómago otro una patada al costado pero Neji actuó rápidamente esquivo el golpe al estómago y le dio una golpe con su palma en estomago para luego desaparecer el clon , el de la patada lo contuvo con su antebrazo y lo golpeo con los dedos en el corazón para hacerlo desparecer, pero enseguida noto dos 4 clones dos que iban a dar una barrida con sus pies y otros dos que iban por detrás para golpearlo, rápidamente Neji hizo un salto asía para esquivar las barridas a sus pies y los que venían detrás luego golpeo a los dos clones que iban a golpear lo por detrás en la espalda luego rápidamente se encargó de los clones en el suelo con una shurikens que lanzo luego vio que a 4 clones en el aire que lo iban a golpear con una patada pero rápidamente despacho a 2 con dos kunais pero los dos últimos tuvo que esquivar las patas a la cara para luego golpearlos en corazón cuando estuvo cerca con sus dedos. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el plan de naruto y los reflejos de Neji. Rápidamente Neji empezó a correr conde estaba naruto con su Byakugan activo y así golpearlo.

Naruto que había recibido el recuerdo de sus clones solo se quedó hay con los ojos cerrados.

Neji se acercó rápidamente para golpearlo en el corazón-"no importa su curación rápida si lo golpeo en el corazón morirá".

Todos los que conocían a naruto empezaron a gritar.

Naruko: NARUTO ESQUIVA.

Natsumi: ABRE LOS OJOS.

Sasuki: RAPIDO MUEVETE.

Konohamaru: JEFE MUEVASE.

Ebiso: DEJA DE CONFIARTE MUEVETE.

Iruka: NARUTO MUEVTE.

Itachi: NARUTO RAYOS MUEVETE.

Minato: MUEVETE.

Kushina: HIJO MUEVETE.

Jiraiya: MALDITO GAKi MUEVETE.

Tsunade: MUEVETE DE HAY MOCOSO.

Hiruzen: NARUTO NO SE QUE PLANES PERO MUEVETE.

Menma:" muévete idiota".

Pero naruto no se inmuto cuando sintió a Neji cerda de específicamente de su corazón sonrió y desparecido en un destellos negro con detalles rubios dejando atónito a Neji y dejando en shock a todos los ninjas y civiles por lo que vieron.

"El hiraishin"-pensaron los ninjas.

"la técnica del 4 Hokage"-pensaron los civiles.

Neji se recuperó rápidamente y busco por todos lados pero no lo encontró- donde estas responde cobarde.

Jajajajajaja cobarde a eso se le llama estrategia idiota- sonó una voz por todo el estadio todos siguieron la voz hasta el balcón de los kages donde vieron a naruto recostado en una pared detrás de las sillas de los kages.

"cuando"- pensaron todos los del estadio.

Naruto empezó a caminar hasta llegar enfrente de la Mizukage todos estaban en shock aun por lo que habían visto.

Naruto: hola hermosa yo sé que aquí solo están los líderes de las aldeas y apuesto que tú eres la líder de la aldea de las bellezas porque eres una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto podrías decirme tu nombre no me he podido concentrar en la batalla por tenerte es pregunta en la mente, ¿cómo se llama esa hermosa chica"-esas palabras dejaron con la boca abierta a todos nuevamente el chico estaba coqueteando con la Mizukage así como así en pleno combate.

Todos los que lo conocían tenia cosas que pensar.

Jiraiya: "naruto estas siguiendo mis pasos".

Minato:" bueno en verdad eso es inesperado pero tengo que admitir lo hizo con estilo".

Kushina: "cuidado zorra no te acerques a mi hijo".

Tsunade: "genial otro Jiraiya solo espero que no sea un pervertido porque si no"-pensó tronándose los dedos.

Hiruzen: "eres único mi niño".

Naruko: "aléjate de él perra ".

Natsumi: "cuidado por donde vas perra porque te mato".

Sasuki: "aléjate de naruto-kun vieja zorra".

Konohamaru: "eres genial jefe".

Iruka: "eres sorprendente naruto".

Ebiso: "bueno naruto eres único".

Mientras Mei pensaba algo –"bueno el chico tiene huevos para hablarme así pero no está lindo vamos a ver cómo reacciona".

Mei: bueno guapo mi nombre en Mei Terumi pero te equivocaste yo soy la líder de la aldea oculta en la neblina no la de la aldea de las bellezas.

Naruto: bueno fue un error comprensible considerando lo hermosa que eres uno pensaría que serias la líder de esa aldea, pero es un placer conocerte Mei-chan- dijo tomándole la mano y besándose la dejándola sonrojada con poco.

Mei: bueno gracias por el cumplido pero no deberías estar en tu batalla.

Naruto: ya te lo dije Mei-chan no me podía concentrar si antes no sabía tu nombre.

Mei: vamos no soy tan especial .

Naruto: no sé quién te dijo eso pero dime para castigarlo por la mentira más grande del mundo a simple vista eres única no solo eres bella sino que también eres independiente, inteligente y astuta.

Mei con las mejillas algo rojas- y dime como sabes eso, sabes yo podría estar casada.

Naruto: primero digo eso porque eres la Mizukage por amor a dios eso es más que suficiente para saber que eres así y lo de casada no veo un anillo en tu mano-dijo tomándola y acariciándola con la que la cogió .

Mei: "nada mal naruto".

Pero ambos fueron sacados de su pequeño mundo por Genma.

Genma: naruto si no vuelves serás descalificado.

Naruto solo resoplo- bueno me la pase bien Mei-chan que tal si lo repetimos.

Mei: que tienes en mente naruto-kun-dijo en todo sensual asiendo que todas las chicas que buscaban a naruto la quisieran matar.

Naruto: qué tal si luego de que acabe el torneo tu y yo vamos a tomar algo-dejando a todos con la boca abierta a mas no poder el chico está invitando a una kage a salir.

Mei: sabes que soy mayor que tu verdad podría ser tu hermana mayor.

Naruto se encogido de los hombros- Mei-chan somos ninjas podemos morir en cualquier momento mejor disfrutar las cosas buenas de la vida y te lo digo tu eres una de esas cosas.

Mei: bueno gracias pero me tendrás que demostrar de que eres capas.

Naruto: bueno no hago ese tipo de cosas en la primera cita pero si tú quieres por mi no hay problema- ante ese comentario todos lo hombre sin excepción les tuvieron una hemorragia nasal pensando en el tipo de cosas que podían hacer juntos esos dos.

Mei: hay naruto-kun no hablaba de eso me refiero a que te tienes que ganar la batalla y con eso me demuestras que vas enserio.

Naruto: a eso fácil además ahora tengo otra motivación para ganar.

Genma: naruto-san por favor vuelva .

Naruto volteo y le dijo- vamos relájate- luego volteo a ver a Mei- te dejo algo para que me recuerdes- dijo antes de darle un beso en la boca dejando a Mei en shock al principio pero luego se dejó ir por los dulces labios de naruto y empezó a corresponder el beso.

Naruko: la mato te mato zorra- grito desde su lugar.

Natsumi: esas mía la mato- grito desde su lugar.

Sasuki: no yo la mato- grito desde su lugar.

Con Hamrio.

Hamrio se empezó a reír – en verdad esas noches en vela valieron la pena.

Asuma: a que te refieres- aun sorprendido por lo que ve –"ese chico es bueno".

Hamrio: hablo de esas noches en le enseñe todo lo que se sobre las mujeres todos los secretos para conquistar a cualquiera hasta la más imposible chica del mundo-todos los hombres lo vieron y juraron ver a aun dios en forma humana.

Itachi: en verdad.

Hamrio: claro amigo incluso escribí un libro.

Asuma: donde lo consigo- esa era la pregunta que todos quieran hacer.

Mikoto: y por qué lo quieren-dijo con un aura de miedo que asusto a todos los hombres excepto a Hamrio - en especial tu-dijo jalándoles las orejas a Itachi- se te olvida que estas comprometido con Shisu (fem shisui).

Itachi: y yo que dije- "aunque no me caería mal como respaldo".

Hamrio: bueno señores les lamento informar que la única copia la tiene naruto así que si la quieren pídanse a él ya que no creo que la necesite considerando lo que acaba de hacer me ha superado y con creces en ese aspecto-dijo deprimiendo a todos los hombres cercanos y maldiciendo a naruto por su suerte.

Kurenai: por lo que veo lo volviste un pervertido.

Hamrio: claro que no Kurenai-chan solo le enseñe como comportase con el género opuesto él era algo torpe en eso, el bien sabe que las mujeres no son un premio son una bendicen de los cielos como lo eres tu hermosa-dijo haciendo sonrojar a Kurenai que desvió la mirada por esas palabras.

"es el dios de las conquistas"-pensaron todos los hombres.

En el palco de los kages.

Todos estaban en silencio procesando lo estaba pasando primero naruto viene y empieza a coquetear con Mei, luego la invita a salir y ahora la está besando como si no hubiera mañana.

Hiruzen: "naruto tú en verdad fuiste a entrenar"-pensó pervertida mente.

A:"este chico es único".

Ōnoki: "no había visto algo así desde Madara Uchiha cuando intento conquistar a mi primea".

Orochimaru: "bueno eso es algo inesperado".

Jiraiya escribiendo en su cuaderno rápidamente-"si naruto es así creo que debí prestarle más atención en poco tiempo tendré 3 nuevos libros"- pensó pervertida mente.

Minato:" ese es mi hijo conquista como un don juan, donde aprendió eso "- pensó con algo de celos por como conquisto a una chica así.

Kushina y Tsunade era otra cosa estaban pensado maneras de como tortúralo por cómo se estaba comportando.

Mientras tanto Mei y naruto ajeno a todo lo que pasaba seguían besándose más profundamente en una batalla de lenguas que naruto estaba ganando para sorpresa de Mei.

Mei: "como me esta ganado pero si tengo más experiencia, no puedo perder"- pensó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso.

El beso se hizo cada vez más intenso pero al final se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno pero la batalla la gano naruto ambos se separaron con un hilo de saliva.

Naruto: picante- Mei estaba sin palabras ese fue el beso más intenso de su vida y se lo había dado un chico para ella de unos 13 pero en realidad naruto tenía unos 17 sino que no lo demostraba- bueno Mei-chan espero que hayas disfrutado el aperitivo porque cuando salgamos te are ver la estrellas- dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello negro con toque amarrillos.

Mei: "si ese es el aperitivo cual será el postre"- pensó con una sonrisa había encontrado al hombre ideal para ella.

En la arena

Naruto apareció en la arena justo delante de Neji que seguía viendo hacia el balcón de los kages en estado de shock.

Naruto: vamos ahora dime que nunca has visto a dos personas besándose –dijo sacando del trance a todos lo que estaban embobados por la escena.

Neji despertó del trance- acaso viniste a conquistar o a pelear.

Naruto con una sonrisa- no me digas que tienes celos.

Neji: celos de un perdedor como tú no me hagas reír.

Naruto: bueno si soy un perdedor como es que tengo una cita con una de la mujeres más hermosas del lugar- dijo haciendo sonrojar Mei y que todas las chicas querían estar con naruto la quisieran matar.

Neji: eso no importa volvamos a la pelea no sé lo que iste pero no va a funcionar nuevamente mis ojos son invencibles.

Naruto: no me hagas reír todo técnica tiene un punto débil como es la antigua versión de hiraishin – dijo impactando a todos no por decir que una de las técnicas que es considerada leyenda sea débil sino por que dio antigua versión.

Neji: a que te refieres con antigua versión-dijo preguntado lo que todos querían saber.

Naruto: lo que oíste lo que acabas de ver es mi versión de hiraishin, la versión antigua lleve al hiraishin al último nivel al nivel que el creador deseaba el nivel que Tobirama Senju quería , el Hokage- haciendo que Minato se sintiera mal porque no lo llamo papa- llevo la versión inicial de hiraishin al segundo nivel muy práctico pero con fallas usando kunais para tele-transportarse el enemigo puede predecir a donde va rápidamente pero mi versión la tercera generación de este gran jutsu me permite teletransportar a donde yo quiera sin necesidad de un punto de marcado o una kunai solo tengo que pensar donde ir y ya pero tengo que conocer el lugar- esa explicación dejo en shock a todos los presente en especial a los ninjas que no pensaban que el ultimo peso muerto de la academia pudiera hacer algo así- bueno también te diré que complete su rasengan, junto con el chidori de Kakashi Hatake y te digo no sé cómo no lo completaron solo necesite unos días y listo complete las técnicas mortales de Konoha- dijo haciendo que a todos se le salieran los ojos a todos los presentes.

Minato: "mi hijo tenía tanto talento sin explotar y yo no ayude en verdad soy basura"- cabe decir que así sentía Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Neji: mentiras esas técnicas no se pueden mejorar.

Naruto: sabes me importa un comino lo que pienses ya es hora de que la verdadera batalla empiece- dijo mientras cogía su chaqueta y la tiraba al suelo y esta caía como peso, sin la chaqueta dejo ver su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido desde su pectorales hasta su espalda dejando a todas la chicas rojas por ese cuerpo pero lo que más las éxito fue el tatuaje que tenía en su brazo izquierdo era una cruz simple atravesada por un nota musical en el medio, todas las chicas sin excepción se contenían las ganas de saltar y hacerlo suyo en ese instante.

Kushina: "también un tatuaje quien es ese hombre que convirtió a mi hijo en rebelde, cuando lo encuentre lo va a pagar"- en las gradas Hamrio tuvo un escalofrió.

Naruto: bueno que tal si empezamos con la base del ninja el Taijutsu- dijo mientras movía su mano para su porta kunais alertando a Neji pensando que iba a sacar un arma pero lo que saco fue un libro y se lo puso a leer- bueno cuando quieras-dijo con su vista en libro.

Neji: que vas a leer ahora.

Naruto: claro estoy por pasar a nivel 9 en fuinjutsu no pienso perder el tiempo –dijo impactado a su antigua familia.

Minato: eres nivel 8 en fuinjutsu-grito desde su lugar.

Naruto volteo a ver a Minato- claro solo necesite una semana para llegar a este nivel- dejando impactando a todos los ninjas "una semana para ser nivel 8"- pero si me disculpa Hokage quiere terminar eso-dijo volviendo su atención a Neji y dejando triste a Minato por no decirle padre- empieza ya analiza todos tus golpes no me llegaras a tocar- dijo extrañando a todos.

Neji: a que te refieres.

Naruto: bueno veras los clones de sombre cuando desaparecen devuelven su memoria al usuario cada clon que mande tenía como objetivo hacerte un golpe específico para analizarte ahora se tu velocidad de golpe, de reacción, tus reflejos y etc- dijo mientras le daba vuelta a la página- la información del enemigo es lo primordial mientras más sepas de él más fácil será la batalla aunque no te puedes confiar en eso solamente es importante conocer a tu enemigo- dejando impactados a todos los ninjas por su explicación, mientras Hiruzen juro ver a Tobirama en lugar de naruto por la explicación que dijo- bueno empieza no tengo todo el día si me logras dar un golpe me rindo- dijo con la vista en su libro.

Neji lo corrió y lo empezó a atacar con el Taijutsu de su clan pero cada vez que le intentaba dar a naruto el simplemente retrocedía la parte del cuerpo que iba a golpear sin quitar la vista del libro poniendo furioso a Neji que intensifico su ataque pero seguía sin servir golpes al corazón, estomago, cabezo, etc y todos los esquivaba como si nada dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Con Hamrio

Asuma: como hace eso los golpes de Neji ni siquiera lo rozan.

Hamrio: veras asuma el entrenamiento que le di fue la mayor parte para mejorar su condición física pero al mismo tiempo los combates conmigo y con mis invocaciones le sirvieron para desarrollar una memoria fotográfica cuando recibió los recuerdos de sus clones y lo que vio con sus ojos logro desmesurar el solo el estilo de los Hyugas- dejando sorprendidos a todos los ninjas que lo escuchaban y más los del clan Hyuga.

Itachi: qué tipo de entrenamiento le diste.

Hamrio: a con que quieren saber bueno se los diré- asiendo que todos los ninjas lo voltearan a ver- pero quiero una caja de cigarrillos y 50.000 ryus – Itachi saco su billetera y le dio el dinero mientras asuma le dio sus cigarrillos - óiganme bien no hay devoluciones, el entrenamiento fue huir por su vida- asiendo que todos los ninjas presentes tuvieran cala de palo.

Kurenai: como que huir por su vida.

Hamrio saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió- lo que oyeron de día y de noche lo perseguía con intensión de matar hasta que lograra escapar o golpearme para seguir con entrenamientos de control de chakra, además que mejor forma de entrenar que sobrevivir a una persecución donde tu vida está en riesgo-dijo asiendo que todos los ninjas tuvieran pena por naruto.

En la arena

Naruto seguía esquivando los golpes sin ningún problema frustrando a Neji él iba intentar dar otro golpe al corazón pero esta vez naruto no retrocedió salto y se impulsó en la cabeza de Neji tirándolo al suelo mientras el quedo detrás de él.

Naruto: gracias por la información Mito-san- dijo haciendo una reverencia al libro extrañando a todos- bueno ya soy nivel 9 en fuinjutsu un nivel más y seré un experto – dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Minato: "ni quiera han paso 15 minutos desde que empezó leer y ya es nivel 9, es sorprendente".

Kushina: "ese libro es de mito-baa donde lo consiguió pero me alegra que aun considere al clan su familia".

Naruto: levántate Neji o ya te cansaste – Neji se empezó a levantar.

Neji: cómo es posible el destino esta de mi lado yo no puede perder-grito.

Naruto: primero que todo el destino es una mierda, uno escoge su camino nadie le dice a nadie que hacer, en especial a mí, segundo que todo no puedes vencer por que yo tengo algo porque luchar yo tengo la voluntad de fuego en mi interior ardiendo por eso no puedes vencer- dijo impactando a Hiruzen y a todos los ninjas de Konoha.

Neji: a que te refieres.

Naruto: fácil un ninja se hace fuerte por tener algo porque luchar algo porque el daría la vida de hay un ninja obtiene fuerza obtiene la motivación para seguir adelante esa es la voluntad de fuego tú la debes conocer es lo básico que se enseña, cada persona tiene su voluntad como es la del jiji su voluntad durante las guerra, durante los periodos de paz es proteger a su familia no solo a los que forman su clan sino a todos los habitantes de Konoha que son su familia por eso él es considerado el dios Shinobi de este tiempo por su voluntad no por la cantidad de técnicas que sabe-dijo impactando a todos por sus palabras en especial a Hiruzen no esperaba que naruto explicara así su voluntad- pero en cuando a mi voluntad están bien proteger a Naruko-chan, Natsumi-chan- asiendo que la mencionadas se pusieran contentas- a Itachi-nii, a Mikoto-san, Konohamaru, Iruka-sensei, Ebiso-sensei a todas las personas que son importantes para mi junto todos los habitantes de Konoha yo daría mi vida por ellos y por esta aldea no importa lo que pase, y más que nada protegeré a mi rey - impactando a todos por sus palabras en especial a los civiles de que él los quisiera proteger a pesar de lo le que hicieron, pero los más impactados fueron su antigua familia y Hiruzen junto con asuma.

Hiruzen: "naruto tu sabes quién es el rey".

Asuma:" él sabe quién es el rey".

Neji: eres idiota a pesar de lo que te hicieron aun quieres protegeros.

Naruto: yo no los culpo y tampoco culpo a nadie entiendo porque lo hicieron yo me esforzare para demostrarles quien soy o sino como me podre llamar ninja de Konoha.

Neji: eres un perdedor en especial eso del rey, el Hokage no hizo nada por ti y aun quieres protegerlo- dijo asiendo que Minato tuviera que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo.

Naruto: y quien dijo que el Hokage es mi rey-dijo extrañando a todos- ni él ni el feudal son loe reyes que voy a proteger, mi rey son los niños de Konoha las próxima generación es aquella que voy a proteger no importa que – dijo sorprendiendo a todos en especial a asuma y Hiruzen.

Hiruzen: "naruto tu si sabes quién es el rey".

Asuma: "yo buscando la respuesta tanto tiempo y el la encontró, en verdad eres único chico".

Naruto: Neji recuerda esto nosotros nuestra generación superar a la antigua siempre es así pero cuando llegue la nueva generación nuestro deber es proteger la para que así estos nos superen y podamos saber que la aldea quedo en buenas mano, es como el árbol que cuando pierde sus hojas otras más fuertes la remplaza así es Konoha, y te lo digo yo los protegeré hasta el día que muera o hasta el día que alguien me supere y presiento que cierto chico con bufanda azul me superara en muy poco tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes tuvieron diversas reacciones, muchos se sorprendieron que un niño tan joven de una explicación así sobre algo tan importante, los ninjas ya sean que lo odiaban o no se sorprendieron al saber que alguien tan joven tuviera una convicción tan fuerte a pesar de todo aun los quieres proteger y comprende la voluntad de fuego, los civiles de Konoha en pesaron a lamentar sus actos con naruto empezaron a cuestionar como habían confundido con un demonio a alguien así.

Itachi-asuma-Kurenai- Mikoto - Iruka – Ebiso – junto con otros ninjas que conocían a naruto y lo trataban con a un ser humano no dejaron de sonreír ante la actitud de naruto el en verdad es alguien único para ellos

Naruko:" nii-san me quiere proteger, yo también lo voy a proteger"

Natsumi: "no déjate que naruto-nii cargué con todo yo también lo voy ayudar"

Menma: "porque fue tan ciego por guiarme de ellos estoy donde estoy maldición su hubiera sabido esto antes no hubiera hecho lo que hice"

Los demás aún seguían impactados por la convicción de naruto esos eran el resto de los participantes, su antigua familia y los kages en especial a Tsunade y Hiruzen que vieron a Hashirama hay detrás de naruto sonriendo

Tsunade: "abuelo"

Hiruzen: "sensei"

Konohamaru era otro caso él estaba que explotaba su ídolo su jefe le estaba diciendo que él lo podía superar no aguanto más y exploto- CUENTA CON ESO JEFE YO TE VOY A SUPERAR ME OISTE NO PIENSO PERDER-grito haciendo que todos salieran del shock y naruto le sonriera.

Naruto: pues Konohamaru ve y aprende porque cuanto termine este torneo te voy a enseñar muchas cosas-grito.

Konohamaru: CUENTE CON ESO JEFE, RECUERDERO ES UNA PROMESA DE VIDA LO VOY SUPERAR-grito.

Naruto sonrió ante la actitud de Konohamaru- bueno Neji no quiero decepcionar a mi amigo así que este baile empieza- dijo extrañando a todos y asiendo que Hiruzen y Ōnoki tuvieran cala de palo.

Hiruzen: "eso fue lo Tobirama-sensei me dijo que decía Madara".

Ōnoki: "acaso lo entreno Madara".

Naruto rápidamente se lanzó a Neji aun velocidad de cierta bestia verde y le pego un golpe en el estómago mandándolo a volar a la pared.

Tsunade se le abrieron los ojos ante ese poder era su técnica.

Naruto: que te parece mi supe fuerza Neji dime mi baile es mucho para ti - dijo sorprendido a todos en especial a Tsunade.

Neji se levantó de los escombros machucado- a que te refieres.

Naruto: esa técnica que te acabo de dar fue mi fuerza normal sumada con la técnica de la supe fuerza de los Senjus-dejando anonadados a todos- así lo use lo menos que pude por eso no estas lastimado porque un golpe con todo te partiría todos los huesos y quiero que este baile siga un rato –dijo dejando con la boca abierta a todos.

Neji: donde aprendiste eso solo un Senju pude hacerlo.

Naruto: equivocado Neji Tsunade le enseña a Naruko y Natsumi pero a mi enseño mi sensei Hamrio –dejando en silencio a todos como era que un extranjero conocía esa técnica- pero vamos es hora de continuar sígueme el ritmo o no podremos bailar-dijo corriendo a donde Neji donde rápidamente se metido en la postura del clan y empezó para naruto un baile y para Neji una de la peleas en Taijutsu más grande de su vida.

Neji sabía que lo tenía en su rango pero no logra darle naruto simplemente lo esquivaba moviéndose un poco del golpe mientras naruto le dio una pata en la costilla cuando movía su brazo izquierdo para golpearlo en el corazón, luego un golpe en estomago cuando desvió los brazos de Neji con los suyos propios y rápidamente lo golpeo, luego de eso neji lo intento atacar en el hombro para desorientarlo pero naruto cogió el brazo de Neji y le aplico una llave poniendo el brazo de Neji en su espalda y presionándolo con fuerza asiendo que grite de dolor luego de unos segundos naruto lo soltó y le dio una patada en la espalada mandando lo a volar, Neji cayó al suelo pero se recuperó lo más rápido que puso empezó a buscar a naruto con su Byakugan y lo vio a arriba de él.

Naruto: esquívala si puedes-dijo mientras preparaba una pata como las de Tsunade que apenas toco tierra el dijo – kabonnn- grito produciendo que la tierra se levantara como si hubiera un terremoto lo que hizo que Neji usara su Hakkeshou Kaiten (la Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigrama) para esquivar las rocas.

Todas las personas tenían la boca abierta por lo que naruto acababa de hacer mucho de los que vieron los combates de Tsunade juraron ver una versión masculina de ella haciendo esa técnica.

Los escombros dejaron de saltar por los aires, naruto salto del cráter que formo con su patada para ver a Neji algo cansado pero intacto sobre el piso que parecía como que parecía haber sido limpiado en forma circular.

Naruto: impresionante no recibiste ningún daño.

Neji: **Hakkeshou Kaiten (la Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigrama) **es la máxima defensa nadie la puede derrotar- dijo produciendo que los ninjas del clan Hyuga se sorprendieran porque él conoce ese movimiento.

Naruto: nada mal parece que terminamos con Taijutsu me alegra que le siguieras el ritmo a mi dragón de plata.

Neji a que te refieres.

Naruto: a mí Taijutsu que combina el estilo Uzumaki-Uchiha- Senju junto con el estilo del viejo creado este Taijutsu, me da la flexibilidad de del Uzumaki, la velocidad del Uchiha, la defensa y fuerza del Senju mas la el estilo del viejo que se basa en equilibrio y concentración crea un estilo único, déjame decirte ese era el nivel 1-dijo dejando anonadados a todos los presentes por lo que dijo como era que existe un Taijutsu así- pero dejemos ese de lado que tal si vamos a la siguiente fase genjutsu.

Neji: pues ríndete a mí no me afecta el genjutsu por el Byakugan.

Naruto: pues les mostrarle a todos el genjutsu que es capaz de hacer que el Byakugan pierda-dijo asiendo que todos se interesaran en eso en especial Kurenai, naruto hizo una pose de mano y grito**- Kokuangyo no Jutsu V2 (Jutsu del Portador de la Oscuridad V2**)- grito antes que a Neji la luz desapareciera quedando en completa oscuridad, cubierto de una especie de cortina de color negro azabache.

Dentro del genjutsu.

Neji: donde estas- grito a la oscuridad.

Naruto: la pregunta es donde estoy y la respuesta en la oscuridad.

Neji: a que te refieres.

Naruto: dime Neji que vez con el Byakugan, no déjame responderlo no vez nada, estas en oscuridad Neji aquí nadie te oye estas a mi mercedad.

Neji intento usas su Byakugan para dispersar el genjutsu pero no funciono- **KAI**-grito intentando desaparecen el genjutsu.

Naruto: inútil esta técnica la invento el segundo Hokage antes era prácticamente imposible hacer desaparecer el genjutsu ahora a menos que yo quiera es imposible, disfruta tu tiempo en mi mundo- dijo mientras oscuridad se empezaba a levantarse y a envolverlo.

Neji: haaaaaa-grito mientras la oscuridad lo aprisionaba.

En el mundo real.

Neji estaba quieto sin hacer ni un solo movimiento mientras que naruto hace poco decía unas palabras.

Hiruzen: no puede ser naruto conoce el genjutsu del sensei.

Minato: pero cómo es posible que sepa algo tan avanzado e incluso la mejoro.

Jiraiya: la respuesta es la mis persona que le enseño el secreto de la súper fuerza a naruto ese tal Hamrio.

Tsunade: pero nadie aparte de mi sabe cómo se ase.

Kushina: quién demonios es ese tal Hamrio- esa es la pregunta que tenían todos en el balcón de los kages.

Con Hamrio

Hamrio: bueno no esperaba que lo usara tan pronto pero lo hizo bien.

Kurenai: en verdad lo atrapo en un genjutsu.

Hamrio: claro, muchos dicen que el genjutsu es patético naruto no comparte su afición cuando tenía bajas reservas él lo único que podía aprender era genjutsu pero cuando desbloque su chakra el no olvido el genjutsu él quiere demostrarles a todos lo genial que es el genjutsu – Itachi y Kurenai sonrieron.

Kurenai sonrió y dijo - que gran sueño naruto te ayudare en lo que pueda-luego miro a asuma- decías algo del genjutsu.

Asuma: sin comentarios.

En la arena

Neji cayó de rodillas y empezó a gritar.

Neji: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito con todas sus fuerzas asustando a todos.

Naruto: creo que es suficiente-dijo mientras chaqueaba sus dedos desapareciendo el genjutsu.

Neji se dio cuenta que ya no estaba dentro del genjutsu- que demonios fue eso – grito a naruto.

Naruto: ya te lo dije un simple genjutsu que aprendí.

Neji: basta te voy a matar aquí y ahora.

Naruto: bueno mejor sigamos con este baile ahora los siguiente ninjutsu y kinjutsu, OYE ME KONOHAMARU PRESTA ATENCION Y ESCOJE UN JUTSU PARA QUE TE LO ENSEÑE SOLO UNO-grito asiendo que todos tuvieran una gota en verdad toma esta batalla enserio.

Konohamaru: VAMOS JEFE NO SEA MALO POR LO MENOS 2- grito.

Naruto: VALE SOLO DOS PERO PRESTA ATENCION.

Konohamaru: COMO ORDENE – "oye voy aprender 2 jutsus súper geniales".

Naruto: bueno es hora de que el baile continúe empecemos con mi elemento favorito y el favorito de lo Uchiha- asiendo que todos los Uchiha lo miran, hizo una pose de mano y salto- **Katon: Karyū Endan (elemento fuego, bala en llamas del dragón de fuego)** – grito asiendo que a Hiruzen se le salieran los ojos igual que a todos los ninjas presentes. Naruto expulso de su boca un gran haz de fuego de unos 30 m que se expandió más y más hasta alcanzar los 60 m de ancho Neji vio esto y no tuvo más opción que sustituirse con una roca para esquivar ese ataque luego vio lo que produjo derrito la piedra y hizo que la tierra se volviera cristal.

Cabe decir que todos tenían la boca abierta ante eso pero su asombro duro poco cuando oyeron a naruto decir - Suiton: **Suiryūdan no jutsu (Elemento agua, técnica del misil-dragón de agua)**- dijo naruto ahora en la tierra donde detrás de le se formó un dragón de agua que ataco a Neji a un desorientado por lo que vio con el jutsu de fuego, debido a eso recibió el impacto del dragón de agua de unos 50 metros de largo que lo mando a la pared.

Ahora todo el mundo estaba en con la boca hasta el suelo no solo tenía un poderoso katon sino también un poderoso Suiton pero Hiruzen era el mas impactado el Suiton de naruto estaba al nivel de su antiguo maestro por amor a dios lo vio sacar agua de la nada.

Naruto: vemos Neji no me digas que te rindes ya.

Neji levantándose ya con sangre corriendo por sus brazos - no voy a perder yo voy ganar.

Naruto: ese es el espíritu bueno- hizo una sello y grito**- Doton: Doryūdan**** (****elemento tierra, misil-dragón de tierra)-**la tierra alrededor se volvió lodo que tomo forma de dragón el cual con la boca abierta empezó a disparar bolas de tierra hacia el enemigo a gran velocidad como si fueran misiles**, **Neji se movió lo que mejor pudo para esquivar las balas de tierra pero recibió 2 de las 10 balas dejando lo cansado.

Neji se levantó a pesar de todo- no voy a perder.

Naruto: yo tampoco demuéstrame tu voluntad demuéstramela- dijo mientras, luego grito - **Fūton: Repusshō(Elemento aire: palma de viento violento)**- naruto lanzo una potente ráfaga de viendo a su adversario desde su mano Neji logro esquivar debido a su Byakugan pero recibió un pequeño impacto en su brazo izquierdo pero no termino hay naruto volvió a gritar- **Raikyū**-grito lanzando una esfera de electricidad de sus manos directo a Neji que logro detener a pura penas con su **Hakkeshou Kaiten (la Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigrama).**

Neji: estos es ridículo como puedes usar todos los elementos y técnicas nive son un solo sello de mano- dijo impactando a todos en especial a los ninjas que no habían notado eso era verdad naruto había usado todos los elementos.

Naruto: bueno lo de las técnicas algunas me las dio el jiji creo que fue como motivación para aprender cuando no tenía suficiente chakra- luego volteo a ver al mencionado que solo afirmo con la cabeza aun en estado de shock por lo que naruto había hecho- luego que me lo desbloquearon aprender fue fácil luego de mucha practica logre hacer jutsus de rango c para abajo sin sellos de mano los de B para arriba necesito 1 o dos dependiendo del jutsu.

Dejando impactados a todos por lo que dijo.

Con Hamrio

El vio la cara de los que estaban a su lado.

Hamrio: que es lo sorprendente solo dijo la verdad.

Itachi: estás loco solo es un genin y conoce jutsus rango s por amor a dios que hiciste con naruto.

Hamrio: bueno mi plan inicial era convertirlo en una versión joven de Hashirama y Madara combinados pero no lo logre- dijo sorprendiendo a todos como eso no era lo quería – lo supere ahora naruto tiene el nivel de un sannin en su mejor momento soy el mejor maestro de todos los tiempos- dijo con orgullo la última parte todo el estadio lo oyó porque estaba en silencio luego de lo que vieron cabe decir que ahora todos tenían una pregunta en la cabeza.

"quien demonios es Hamrio"-pensaron todos.

En la arena

Naruto: y los de los 5 elementos son un beneficio que me otorga me línea de sangre- dijo extrañando a todos en especial a su antigua familia.

Neji: a que te refieres con línea de sangre-dijo preguntando lo que todos querían preguntar.

Naruto: lo que oíste gracias mi línea de sangre puedo controlar todos los elementos y recibir el título Silver Claimer- dijo con orgullo extrañando a todos mientras Hiruzen y Ōnoki repartían en su mente "Silver Claimer" una y otra vez.

Ōnoki y Hiruzen explotaron luego de un rato y gritaron- UN SILVER CLAIMER- todos voltearon a verlos.

Naruto: si jiji soy un orgulloso Silver Claimer- dijo volviendo su atención a Neji.

En el balcón de los kages.

Hiruzen empezó a reír- o naruto si me hubieras dicho que te iba a entrenar un Silver Claimer te hubiera dado más jutsus- dijo sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor.

Ōnoki: esto no es gracioso Hiruzen.

Hiruzen: estas así porque tu aldea ha buscado al Silver Claimer por años y naruto lo encontró e incluso lo entreno y le enseño todo.

A: les puedo preguntar que es un Silver Claimer.

Hiruzen y Ōnoki iban a responder pero Neji le hizo la misma pregunta naruto y este respondió.

Naruto: un Silver Claimer es aquel que no tiene leyes que sigue su camino nadie le dice que hacer ayuda al que necesita y nunca se rinde ante nadie ese es un Silver Claimer-dijo con orgullo sorprendiendo a todos por su declaración.

En el balcón de lo kages.

Hiruzen: eso en resumen es un Silver Claimer pero también es que controla el elemento plata y es un ninja temido incluso por Hashirama y Tobirama sensei– dejando sorprendidos a las personas cerca de él.

Ōnoki: no solo eso incluso Mu sensei le temía el dejo una ley nadie toque un Silver Claimer o morirá por el o por la mano del Tsuchikage-dejando a todos los que no sabían que era un Silver Claimer sorprendidos.-"tal vez deba dejar a Kurotsuchi aquí así poder tener unos fuertes bisnietos"-pensó con una sonrisa en las gradas la mencionada quiso ir abrazar a su abuelo sin saber porque.

Kushina trago saliva- pero a que se refiere con línea de sangre ni Minato ni yo tenemos esa capacidad-dijo temblorosa tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Hiruzen: no sé qué decirles francamente todo lo que involucra a un Silver Claimer es un misterio así que no sé cómo funcionan sus poderes-dijo relajando a Minato y Kushina ellos sabían que la única manera obtener una línea de sangre ajena a uno.

Kushina: "por favor que no sea lo que pienso".

Minato:" kami por favor no, yo tengo que revivirme con mi hijo".

En la arena.

Naruto: te demostrare el poder de los Silver Claimer- haciendo que todos vieran ansiosos a naruto, el arranco su collar del cuello y lo arranco y lo convirtió en un arco clásico con una carabera por donde pasan la flechas.

Neji bufo- eso es todo cambia la forma de su collar gran cosa.

Naruto sonrió y salto quedando unos 50 m en el aire- Neji serás el primero en mucho tiempo en recibir este ataque en batalla real no mueras- dijo mientras ponía su mano en la carabera del arco y sacaba una flecha- **Yōso gin: Yajirushi no gin no shawā (elemento palta: lluvia de flechas de plata)**: grito lanzando una flecha de palta para que esta le siguieran más y más hasta que es la arena fue cubierta por flechas desde los cielos todos veían esto con asombro pero Neji con miedo rápidamente uso su **Hakkeshou Kaiten (la Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigrama) **para intentar desviarlas flechas que veian a gran velocidad el logro desviar las flechas con gran dificultad pero seguían y seguían viniendo sus brazos comenzaban a tomar factura de la presión que ponía para desviarlas pero para su suerte se detuvieron , cuando vio a su alrededor y vio que estaba rodeado por flechas de plata y vio a naruto aun en el aire impulsado por la presión que hizo al lanzar todas la flechas.

Naruto: Neji la habilidad del Silver Claimer básica es moldear la plata, luego le sigue la capacidad de crearla y por último la capacidad de modificar sus moléculas o hacer que esta haga lo que nosotros queramos desde lejos- aun en el aire sorprendiendo a todos – ahora te mostrare una habilidad que yo cree-hizo un sello de mano y grito- **Yōso gin Gin denki keimusho (elemento palta prisión eléctrica de plata)**-fue lo que oyó Neji antes de ser electrocutado por la electricidad que veían de las flechas desde el cielo se veía el tatuaje de naruto en plata unido por la electricidad.

Neji: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito por el dolor que sufrió por la electricidad no era mortal pero si dolorosa todo dependía de naruto.

Todos veían con fascinación ese jutsus nadie había visto uno así.

Con Hamrio.

El noto que muchos Uchihas activaron su sharingan con intención de copiar el jutsu.

Hamrio: no lo intenten lo jutsus que utiliza naruto el sharingan no lo puede copiar- todos los Uchihas se le quedaron viendo.

Itachi: a que te refieres.

Hamrio sonrió- bueno aparte que lo que hace es parte de una línea de sangre superior, naruto creo un sello que impide que los uchihas copien su técnicas crea como una capa de energía que engaña la habilidad de copiar del sharingan así que ni lo intentes-dijo asiendo que todos lo uchihas se asombraran y se pusieran furiosos por lo que dijo.

Mikoto: algo así es posible.

Hamrio: todo en este mundo es posible todo lo que falta es motivación para hacerlo.

En la arena.

Neji quedo estático por la electricidad apenas se podía mantener de pie

Naruto: Neji esto termina aquí-dijo cayendo al suelo – toma una cucharada de tu propia medicina- dijo corriendo a el- **Hakke Rokujūyonshō (Circulo celestial 64 puntos de adivinación)**- dijo asombrando a todos en especial a los Hyugas- apareció el símbolo de ying-yang en el suelo y lo empezó a golpear- 12 palmas-dijo golpeando su Tenketsu- 25 palmas- dijo volviendo a golpear sus Tenketsu- 27 palmas- dijo volviendo a golpear sus Tenketsu Neji sintió que recibió 26 golpes espero el último golpe pero nunca llego el abrió los ojos y vio a naruto con sus dedos justo en frente de sus ojos.

Neji cayo de rodillas- que esperas acábame-dijo lo tirando sangre de su boca.

Naruto se le quedo mirando- porque ya no puedes seguir desde que recibiste mis primeros golpes haz estado aguantando el dolor de no caer desmayado- naruto se dio la vuelta.

Neji: porque no me matas luego de lo que le hice a hinata.

Naruto lo volteo a ver- porque sé que a ella no le gustaría, ella lucho para demostrar lo que vale no a mí, no a su clan, o a este examen solo a ti quería demostrarte a ti lo que ella vale vi en sus ojos que ella te respecta a pesar de todo y sé que no le gustaría que yo te mate-dijo choqueando a todo el mundo, mientras la aludida que estaba en las gradas se sonrojo por que los del clan la vieron.

Neji: cállate ella fue- pero fue interrumpido.

Naruto: la que causo la muerte tu padre no- dijo dejando a sombrado a todos.

Neji: como lo sabes.

Naruto: jiji en el pergamino me explico todo la historia de lo que te paso y déjame decirte eres un idiota por amor a Kami Hinata era una niña ella no tenía la culpa de nada no tenías nada derecho hacerle eso, tú quieres demostrar que eres mejor que la rama principal de tu clan pues lo demostraste te aseguro que ninguno de esa rama resistiría mi baile, estate orgulloso Neji Hyuga el prodigio del clan superaste el destino que te impusiste y te impusieron al seguir luchando contra mí a pesar de todo, la próxima vez que pelemos, peleamos como dos orgullos ninjas de Konoha que no luchan por un examen, ni por demostrar nada a nadie solo por una cosa Neji sabes que es.

Neji aún estaba asombrado por lo que le dijo- no lo se.

Naruto alzo las manos- te lo diré como compañeros que buscan superarse a sí mismos para progresar asía un mañana mejor así quiero que pelemos me entendiste.

Neji estaba en shock por lo que le dijeron no podía creer lo que le decían pero cada palabra para él fue como un golpe a la realidad, el sonrió un verdadera sonrisa luego de mucho- claro entrenare para ese día.

Naruto: así me gusta.

Neji: solo quiero saber un cosa antes que me queda sin fuerza como copiaste mi técnica-dijo preguntando todo lo que el clan Hyuga quería saber.

Naruto cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir pero Neji se le abrieron los ojos por lo que ya no eran los de antes ahora su ojos eran completamente azules, con 3 tomes como los del sharingan en la parte izquierda y derecha y 3 en la parte de abajo formado un triángulo si lo unía boca abajo- este es el Doujutsu de los Silver Claimer y el de mi clan-asiendo que todo el mundo se extrañara más sus antiguos hermano ya que ellos sabían que su familia no tenía Doujutsu , pero mientras Minato y Kushina apretaron sus mano rogando que fuera mentira no querían que lo que estaban pensando fuera verdad-este Doujutsu se llama Gin'nome (ojos de plata) me da la posibilidad de copiar jutsus, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, etc, también me da visión de 180 grados completa no me permite ver los puntos de chakra pero luego de estudiar la anotomía del cuerpo logre memorizar donde se encontraban solo necesitaba ver una técnica de tu clan y lo podría imitar, también me da algunas habilidades del rinnegan-dijo dejando en shock a todos los que conocían ese Doujutsu-también me da mejor control sobre la plata por eso se llama así Gin'nome (ojos de plata) pero son una herramienta no superan el trabajo duro- volvió a cerrar los ojos y los abrió nuevamente para volver a ser los que eran- eso responde tu pregunta.

Neji: esos ojos son perfectos para alguien como tú –dijo cayendo al suelo de espalda- la próxima vez que pelemos no voy a perder-dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

Naruto se rio- eso ya lo veremos- el camino a paso lento por su chaqueta que bueno que no recibió daño.

Genma que estaba observando todo suspiro era una clara victoria – el ganador del primer combate de los exámenes chunin es Naruto Na-pero antes de seguir fue interrumpido.

Naruto: Naruto Mujika ese es mi nombre recuérdenlo-dijo asiendo que sus antiguos padres rogaran que no fuera verdad lo que decía, mientras sus hermanos lo miraban confundidos igual que todos los presentes.

Genma: a que refieres chico.

Naruto: lo que oyó todo el mundo yo soy Naruto Mujika el Silver Claimer hijo de Hamrio Mujika yo no soy desde hace mucho el hijo del Hokage y su esposa– haciendo que el corazón de los antiguos padres de naruto se partiera en miles de pedazos mientras que sus antiguos hermanos se le salieran los ojos por lo que dijo igual que a todos el mundo- así que Konoha prepárese porque Naruto Mujika el Silver Claimer ha llegado- dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta que estaba en la arena para llegar al balcón de los participantes y desaparecía en dejando a todo el mundo mudo callado bueno casi todo el mundo Hamrio se estaba riendo como loco por como su hijo hizo las cosas.

Que pasara ahora con naruto eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
